TODO EMPEZO CON UN TE ODIO Y TERMINO CON UN TE AMO
by Barbie k
Summary: Soy Bella de Cullen aunque suena raro eso soy hace pocos meses me tuve que casar con El, no lo podía tratar por su nombre ya que le odio, ese chico llamado Edward prácticamente me obligo a ser su esposa para seguir teniendo negocios con mi padre.
1. La decisión está tomada

Prov. Bella  
Mi Padre llego a la casa con una sonrisa de oreja de oreja. Me dijo Isabella te tengo buenas noticias ya tengo el hombre ideal para tu futuro, se llama Edward Cullen se casaran dentro de un mes.  
Yo no podía decir nada ni hacerlo me quede atónita sin embargo René protesto y dijo que no lo iba a aceptar yo no podía hacer nada cuando a mi padre se propone algo lo cumple.  
Después de un momento se produjo un silencio incomodo, yo corrí hacia mi habitación y las lagrimas salieron René me dijo que me va a poyar en todo, yo no quería terminar con Jacob.  
Llevábamos más de 2 años de noviazgo yo no podía separarme de él era mi vida, entonces me arme valor y lo llame, lo cite para vernos esta tarde y acabar con todo….  
Además yo ya conocía a Edward por fotografías se ve que necesita una mujer a su lado porque aparentaba mas años de lo que tenia, tenía mucha barba y a mí no me gustaba ese look cuando nos casáramos le cambiare de imagen  
Prov. Edward  
Este fue uno de los días favoritos, tenía ganas de gritar a los 4 vientos cuanto amo a Isabella y que me iba a casar con ella, cuando le dije a su padre mi propuesta el acepto, pero sabía que ella no me amaba y que tenía un reto enorme para hacer que ella me amara.  
La boda iba hacer dentro de un mes pero mientras yo me moría de alegría ella me odiaba porque no me amaba y yo le separe del amor de su vida pasaron los días hasta que decidí invitarle a cenar.  
Ese día llene de detalles el restaurant que reserve solo para los dos, por suerte mi amigo Emmet era dueño de una cadena de restaurants y me echo una mano.  
Todo estaba magnifico esta misma tarde iría a recoger a mi chica y le propondré matrimonio ojala acepte.

Lo que yo no estaba enterado era que ella me conocía por fotografías y no le gustaba decía que era demasiado viejo para ella y eso me dolió en lo más profundo de mi corazón.


	2. La Conversación y La cena

Prov. Bella  
Ya eran las 3 de tarde faltaban pocos minutos para terminar con jake, lomas que me dolió fue que nunca me perdonaría…  
De repente alguien me saco de mis pensamientos era Charlie, quien me decía que Edward me invitaría a las 8 a cenar y que me alistara.  
Era hora de decir todo a Jacob y prepararme para conocer personalmente a Edward nose nunca me gustaba la gente muy mayor aunque él no lo era pero aparentaba serlo lo cual no me gusto...  
Subí a mi auto y maneje hasta nuestro parque preferido, Jacob ya estaba ahí cuando llegue, me abrazo muy fuerte y me dio un tierno beso.  
No sabía cómo decirle esa terrible noticia que le destrozaría pero ya no podía hacer nada. Comenzó con un hola muy frio, entonces le dije que tenemos que hablar sobre nuestra relación y él se quedo frio.  
Empezó diciendo que le amaba pero por circunstancias de la vida tendríamos que sepáranos porque me iba a casar en un mes y empezó a temblar como nunca.  
Jake…Jacob responde le dijo el solo se para me di la espalda y se fue comprendí que me odiaba y que no quería volver a saber de mi regrese a mi casa hecho un mar de lagrimas y no quise hacer nada todo me daba igual…  
Prov. Jacob  
Bella me avía citano en nuestro parque preferido yo como todo un caballero le espere y cuando le vi me volví a enamorarme corría hacia ella y la di un beso pero no me correspondió como quería...  
Ella estaba muy triste se le notaba mucho comenzó diciéndome que me amaba y que las circunstancias de la vidas nos iban a separas, cuando escuche eso me quede atónito sin saber que decirle, hasta que ella me dijo que un mes se casaras en ese momento me destrozo por completo.  
Empezó a recordar nuestros hermosos momentos que hemos compartido, de repente una ráfaga de ira y odio me cegó por completo solo quería alejarme de ahí en especial de ella me levante y no la mire porque sabía que no resistiría estar sin ella...  
Prov. Edward  
Eran como las 3 de la tarde y decidí llamar a casa de mi amada para decirle que hoy tenemos una cena.  
Tome mi celular y llame a su casa me contesto Charlie y de inmediato se alegro, le pedí permiso como todo un caballero y el acepto y dijo que bella se ira y yo me alegre.  
Eras las 6 me empezó a arreglar para mi chica me puse mi mejor traje mi colonia favorita y guarde con mucho cuidado la cajita del anillo de compromiso...  
Estaba demasiado feliz era las 7 Salí de mi casa, prendí mi auto y comenzó a dirigirme a casa de isabella llegue timbre y espere un momento cuando abrieron la puerta me saludo Charlie muy amable y le devolví el saludo.  
Charlie me llevo al living e hizo que espere a isabella, en menos 10 minutos ella baja rumbo hacia mí pero no se le veía contenta, ya estaba preparado para enfrentar eso.  
Le salude muy educado le di un beso en la mejilla y ella me correspondió, le extendí mi mano y ella me lo dio con mucho miedo.  
Nos despedimos de sus padres y llegamos muy lento a mi choche, la ayude a subir y nos dirigimos al restaurant.  
En todo el camino hablamos fue un silencio incomodo y me empezó a preocupar porque no me dirigía una mirada.  
Llegamos y le tape los ojos pero ella le daba igual, la tome de la cintura para guiarla pero ella se sentía incomoda, así que mejor la solté y la guie tomándolas de las manos eso mejoro el ambiente ya no tenía cara de susto sino de preocupación.  
Le saque con cuidado la cinta de su ojos y la ayude a sentarte yo me senté y llame al mesero para que nos diera el menú.  
Pedimos nuestra cena, nos dedicamos a comer y yo a ratos la miraba y ella ni cuenta se daba.  
Acabamos y Ella empezó a hablarme empezó diciéndome que nuestro matrimonio nunca va ser normal puesto que ella ama a otra persona, eso me hizo pensar y estaba más decidido a conquistarla.  
Le dije con un poco de timidez que acepto tus condiciones saque de mi saco una cajita roja la abrí y saque el anillo y lo pude en su dedo ella solo bajo su mirada sin decir nada...  
Así que me arme de valor y dice Isabella aceptas casarte conmigo y ella me dio un sí pero lleno de odio y frialdad.  
Ella me dijo que le diga bella y que ya le llevara a su casa, rápido me levante del asiento y le ayude a pararse y la lleve a su casa.  
Prov. Bella  
Escuche el timbre sabía que era él, a la persona que más odio en este planeta porque si él no se hubiera aparecido en mi vida nada me estaría pasando.  
Baje con mucha tristeza y el estaba ahí me veía con unos ojos lleno de amor ojala que yo le pudiera corresponder pero era imposible ya que mi corazón tiene dueño y ese no era él.  
Me saludo con un beso en la mejilla su barba me hizo cosquillas y yo le devolví el beso.  
Atendió su mano y sabía que tenía que darle pero no lo quería hacer, pero tenía que hacer feliz a mi padre a pesar que me estuviera muriendo por dentro y él como todo un caballero se despidió de mis padres.  
Salimos y me ayudo a subir a su auto durante el trayecto me sentía incomoda sentía como me miraba y a ratos sentía como suspira.  
Llegamos al restaurant me tapo los ojos con una cinta y me ayudo a guiarme colocando sus manos en mi cintra una extraña electricidad paso por todo mi cuerpo.  
Hizo un gesto de disgusto y creo que lo noto porque me soltó a cintura y me guio agarrando mis manos por lo menos sabía que era un caballero y me iba a respetar y comprenderme y eso me alivio un poco.  
Entramos al restaurant tenía un aroma especial, me saco la cinta y me ayudo a sentar y el también se sentó pedimos la cena y luego que acabáramos me aclare la garganta y le dije todo lo que sentía.  
Lo mejor del era que acepto el trato saco una cajita roja la abrió y retiro el anillo y lo puso en mi dedo.  
Después se aclaro la garganta y me dijo que si me casaría con él y yo acepte sin mucho ánimo y le pedí que me llevara a casa y el acepto me ayudo a subir su auto regreso a casa ya no era tan incomodo era un silencio lleno de paz.  
Llegue a mi casa salude a mis padres y me dirigí al cuarto me puse la pijama y me acosté a dormir muy rápido.


	3. Mis dudas

Prov. Bella  
A la mañana siguiente me desperté de mejor ánimo, salude a mis padres y desayune, entonces se me ocurrió un plan de invitarle la parque y conocer a mi futuro esposo.  
Flash back  
Esa noche después de la cena me sentí más tranquila porque sabía que Edward me va a respetar y con el encontraba una paz no sabía cómo explicarlo pero teníamos una conexión que me gusto.  
Esa noche soñé como Edward me daba un beso, pero era otra persona tenia pelo largo y alborotado y muy poca barba, era como un ángel pero en seguida ese sueño se convirtió en pesadilla cuando llegaba al altar y el ya no era un ángel sino un chico muy serio y su aspecto era muy malo.  
Yo solo dije acepto mientras Jacob gritaba que no me casara en ese momento me desperté muy asustada.  
Entonces me propuse olvidar a Jacob algo realmente imposible y tratar de conocer mejor a Edward.  
Me volví a acostar y me quede dormida...  
Fin del flash back  
Tome valor tome mi celular y llame a su oficina me contesto una chica muy malhumora llamada Tanya, y me dijo que me un momento me comunicaba con El.  
Después de unos 5 minutos me contesto muy serio lo primero que escuche fue un frio buenos días, ese momento quise asentar pero no iba a perder esta oportunidad de conocerlo a fondo.  
Holaaa soy Bella, fue lo único dije porque tenía muchos nervios y esperaba que no me el plan.  
De repente el tono de su voz camia siendo dulce y armonioso, solo recuerdo que me dijo como hola como estas.  
Yo le respondí todo bien y le dije que quería conocerlo mejor así que nos vallamos a un parque y así estamos más a gusto para hablar.  
El acepto de inmediato dijo que me pasa a ver como en una hora y yo me quede helada aun no estaba lista, así que acepte y le corte la llamada.  
Nose porque parecía una chica en su primera cita estaba muy animada y así que me cambie con lo primero que vi y le dije a Ángela mi dama de llaves que si venia le hiciera pasar al living y le sirviera algo mientras yo bajo.  
Faltaban 10 minutos para que me venga a ver, pero se adelanto porque sonó el timbre y me puse nerviosa, que me pasa a mí nunca me pasaba eso ni con Jacob.  
Baje pero mi sorpresa no era la persona q quien yo esperaba…  
Prov. Edward  
Me levante a la misma hora que siempre me aliste y Salí rumbo a la oficina pero a diferencia de los otros días tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro solo ella era que cambiaba mi humor.  
Llegue a la oficina salude a Tanya como siempre y ella me dio una sonrisa coqueta la cual me sorprendió.  
Pase arreglando asuntos y de repente Tanya me comunico que alguien estaba en la linea2 y que se llama Isabella Sawn, en eso momento me día fue el mejor de inmediato le atendí la llamada.  
Dije un buenos días y como estas, ella me respondió muy nerviosa y eso se me hacia raro porque ella no sentía nada por mí, pero de inmediato me dijo hola y que quería conocerme mejor, así que le dije que pasaría a recoger en su casa y ella diría a que parque.  
Ordene todos los papeles y me dirigí hacia la puerta y le informe a Tanya que tal vez no llegaría que atienda mis llamadas y luego me informe.  
En caso de algo urgente me llame al celular, porque hoy voy estar ocupada con mi prometida cosa que no le agrado y solo asintió con la cabeza.  
Me subí al ascensor y me dirigí al estacionamiento, me subí al auto y me dirigí muy lentamente a la casa de ella.  
Estaba muy feliz pero cuando llegue ella estaba con un chico, lo cual no me gusto.  
Pero se veía triste y el la sujetaba del brazo muy fuerte y le gritaba...


	4. Edward y Jacob

Prov. Bella  
Cuando llegue al living vi que era Jacob con cara de ira y yo me quede helada por su presencia, así que discutí muy fuerte hasta que la saque a la puerta pero él no se iba.  
El me dijo que yo iba a ser suya por siempre y que me escapara con él lo cual me gusto pero él no lo decía con amor sino con venganza, así que no acepte.  
De repente llego Edward muy enfurecido y dijo suelta a mi prometida o no respondo y Jacob me lastimaba más mi brazo.  
Yo no podía hacer nada, me sentía fatal hasta que derrame una lágrima y entonces Edward le pego a Jacob y le hizo que me soltara y él se puso delante de mí y me protegió.  
Jacob se paro y grito que yo le había dejado por ese viejo, pero yo no le respondí.  
Edward dijo que tiene 5 minutos para alejarse de ella o no responde su amenaza asusto a Jacob y el subí a su moto y se fue.  
Después le me miro con ojos triste y por alguna extraña razón le abrase con mucha fuerza y el también me abrazo, una corriente me recorrió. Entonces descubrí que mi nuevo héroe era Edward, quien me ama de verdad.  
Nos quedamos abrazados un buen rato y le dije que mejor ya nos fuéramos el asintió y me dirigió a su auto me ayudo a subir y nos dirigimos así que le lleve a un parque en el que viví mi infancia y nadie lo conocía ni menos Jacob.  
Prov. Jacob  
Me levante y estaba decidió a ver mi Bella, me cambie y me dirigí hacia la cochera.  
Prendí mi moto y me dirigí a toda velocidad a su casa llegue toque el timbre Ángela me atendió y espere unos minutos en el living ella se acerco y cuando me vio se quedo helada estaba muy arreglada se veía angelical.  
Le dije que porque se arreglo así que ella era solo mi ella me dijo que ya no y me saco hasta la puerta de entrada y yo le propuse que se valla conmigo pensé que aceptaría pero fue lo contrario.  
Me pido que me fuera y yo le agarre con mucha fuerza del brazo y no le solté llego un volvo y se bajo un tipo viejo y me dijo que soltara a su prometida o no responde yo no le soltaría y entonces me dio un puñete que me tiro al suelo y él se coloco delante de Bella y la protegió me pare y le grite todo lo que me salió.  
No podía creer que ella se casara un tipo muy mayor, me daba asco y de inmediato escuche que ese tipo me dijo que me alejara o no responde me subí a mi moto y me fui.  
Estaba lleno de odio y me fui con Leah, para que me hiciera olvidar a Bella. El llame y ella trabajaba en una guardería.  
Llegue a la guardería y la bese ella me correspondí y me dirigí con ella a un parque que quedaba al frente de la guardería.  
Nos sentamos ahí como novios y nos besamos...  
Prov. Edward  
Me baje muy rápido del carro y vi como sujetaba a mi chica tan fuerte que la hizo llorar, así que le di un golpe fuerte y le bote al suelo. En seguida me puse delante de Bella para que nadie le hiciera nada y mucho menos él.  
Ella no decía nada y le di 5minutos para irme o si no se arrepentiría el se fue y yo séquela lagrimas de mi amada.  
Ella me abrazo con mucha fuerza y yo también y sentí como por primera vez conecte con ella, fue algo hermoso después nos separamos y ella me dijo que nos fuéramos, le ayude a subir y nos dirigimos a un parque muy hermoso lleno de niños los cuales me gustaban mucho quería ser padre lo más pronto posible.  
Llegamos y bajamos la tome de la cintura pero esta vez no me rechazo y mesen ti feliz y ella me regalo la sonrisa más bella del mundo.  
Nos sentamos en una banca y yo la miraba y ella no se daba cuenta cuando vi que la expresión de su rostro cambio estaba dolida.  
De inmediato dirigí la mirada y vi que ese tipo esta allí con una chica muy bonita...


	5. Un enuentro desagradable

Un encuentro desagradable

* * *

Hola chicas en primer lugar, gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios la verdad es que me han ayudado.

En segundo lugar, cualquier falla o error ortografio me lo hacen saber y lo arreglo, recuerden que mi primer fic y deben comprender que no tengo todavia tengo que apender mucho.

* * *

**Prov. Bella**

Estaba más tranquila algo de Edward me ayudaba encontraba una paz inmensa, pero de repente me llamo la atención una voz, ahí no puede ser Jacob que hace aquí y con ella, no que me amaba.  
En seguida note como Edward le reconoció y empezaba a cambiar su genio, lo vi y le acaricie la mano y se tranquilizo y me regalo una sonrisa brillante.  
De pronto me dio tantas iras que Jacob ya no me amara y me odiara, así que me acerque a Edward y le di un beso muy tierno y él me correspondió y después nos separas y me sentí rara. - _Bellis estas entre la espada y la pared jaja - maldita conciencia._

Vi como Jacob beso a esa chica y ya no dolió mucho ver eso Edward me acaricio la cara y una corriente paso por todo mi cuerpo la cual me gusto.  
Le mire por un rato y sus ojos reflejaban un amor infinito y era sincero, pero alguien me saco mis pensamientos cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta de que Jacob estaba en frente mío con la chica.  
-** hola Jacob que se ofrece - **y el con su sonrisa picara me dijo -_ nada pase a saludarles y presentarles a mi novia Leah-_ yo no iba a permitir una humillacion y menos de El - **mucho gusto.**

-** Leah yo te presento a Edward mi futuro esposo** - conte hasta 5, gire y por arte de magia Edward se lleno de alegría cuando lo llame así, Jacob se quedo helado y bajo la cabeza y yo en mi mente dije - _jaque mate idiota, te pague con la misma moneda, a Isabella Swan nadie le hace sufrir y menos un idiota como tu Jacob._  
Jacob se alejo de nosotros y eso fue un alivio, volví a mirar a Edward que tenía una sonrisa coqueta y por primera vez vi sus relucientes dientes que me derretían...  
_Acaso será que me estoy enamorando de la persona que más odio en este mundo…_ - _no eso no puede ser o acaso si será que detrás de ese hombre reservado halla un hombre apasionado_.

**Prov. Edward**

Cuando vi que ese estúpido, me daba ganas de matarlo pero estaba con una chica me di cuenta que no era un problema ya que Bella iba a ser mi esposa en una semana y ya no era un obstáculo para mi sino una ventaja. Sentí una cálida y delicada mano que acariciaba mi mano y sentí muy feliz, se esfumo el odio y pensaba que si algún día tendría una oportunidad no le echaría a perder.

Le mire unos minutos a Bella hasta que vi como ella se me acerco y deposito un tierno y suave beso yo no resistí la tentación y le devolví el beso con mucho cuidado, me sentí en las nubes después de unos minutos reaccione y de acaricie su rostro angelical y ella creo que le gusto y me regalo una muequita coqueta como me derrite tan rápido esta mujer.

Creo que ella también estaba pensando en quien sabe quién o qué pero no se dio cuenta de que Jacob se acercaba a ella, él dijo - _bella_ - ella reacciono y dijo -_ hola y que se te ofrece_…. Yo me sentí feliz por ella era otra persona y eso me gusto.  
El nos presento a Leah su novia, su objetivo era humillar a mi amada pero ella le dio un golpe muy duro cuando con sus dulces labios dijo -_ Leah te presento ami futuro espeso -_ la chica me regalo una sonrisa de felicitad y Jacob se quedo helado y bajo su cabeza en señal de derrota, esa era mi chica me daba gusto que se supiera defender muy bien y que ya no le importe mucho Jacob.

Jacob no tuvo más opción que alejarse de nosotros sabía que si seguían así las cosas tendría más posibilidades de enamorarme a Bella y tal vez algún día le pueda decir mi Bella. Le regale una sonrisa coqueta y espere que ella me correspondiera y así fue me dio una sonrisa hermosa y me volvió a derretir, sentía que cada vez me enamoraba de ella, pero pensaba al mismo tiempo que ella no demostraba mucho afecto hacia mí y todas la esperanzas se me fueron al suelo.  
La mire un poco confundido pero vi como ella se sonrojo ante mi mirada acaso será que mi bella se está enamorando de mi

**Prov. Jacob**

Estaba en el parque un poco feliz porque todavía amaba a Bella pero todo eso se tiene que acabar porque ella se casara con un hombre y será feliz.  
Entonces mire a todos lados para conocer el parque y estábamos rodeados de niños lo cual no me agrado mucho ya que no me gustaría ser padre tan pronto.  
Entonces vi como mi Bella estaba con ese tipo y yo aquí sintiendo culpable por odiarla en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea, así que como ella estaba con otro yo podía estar con otra persona.  
Entonces me aclare la garganta y le dije Leah amor te quiero presentar a unos amigos y ella dijo que si pero en realidad mi plan era demostrarle a Bella que ya le estoy olvidando y quería ver como sufría por hacerme esto.  
Camine rumbo a los dos pero Bella no se daba cuenta que estaba al frente suyo o me ignoraba, exclame un - **Bella** - lleno de odio y celos. Ella dijo solo - _hola... que se te ofrece -_ me sorprendió que dijera eso pero todavía tenía una haz bajo la manga y esa era Leah.  
-** Bella te presento a Leah mi novia** - esperaba que le doliera pero no al contraria estaba un poco feliz eso no era bueno, maldición ella me estaba olvidando eso no era lo que quería.  
Ella también con un tono de voz tranquila se dirigió a Leah y le exclamo… - _Leah te presento a Edward mi futuro esposo - _que, me quede helado, parecía que alguien me echo una cubeta de agua helada en ese momento la rabia me cegó solo baje la cabeza y no dije nada.

Estaba dolido y me aleje de ellos sin despedirme por suerte Leah no se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer porque en ese momento era capaz de terminarme y eso no era lo que quería por el momento.  
Me aleje de ahí regresamos al trabajo de Leah la déjeme despedí y me fui a mi casa con mucho ira porque por idiota perdí a la mujer que amaba.


	6. Despedida de solteros y una propuesta

Gracias por su apoyo espero que les siga gustando la historia.

* * *

**Prov. Bella**

_Faltaban muy pocas horas para casarme a pesar que amaba un poco a Jacob y va dejar que mi corazón le diera una oportunidad a Edward quien en estos días ha sido atento comprensivo y sobre todo me ha llenado de caricias y regalos._

_Pero lo mejor es que empezaba a sentir algo especial por él y cada día me enamoraba de él pero quería sorprenderlo y decírselo en nuestra noche de bodas la cual cree que no habrá porque yo le dije que nunca le amaría, ojala y Alice me eche una mano esa chica no se cansa tiene baterías infinitas._

-** Bella** - me llamo Alice y mi saco de mis pensamientos -** pequeña duende, que quieres -** le dije en tono serio pero lo serio no era mi fuerte al rato me reí y ella se relajo.

- **Todo esta listos es una despedida de soltera al estilo Rose y Alice** - se burlo de manera picara y me dio miedo.

Llego rose -** los muchachos están listos -** ha de ser Emmet, Jass y Edward, recordé que ellos estarán haciendo lo mismo así que me imagine lo que era y lo primero que dije - **me opongo Alice** - Ella solo dijo - **vas por las buenas o por la malas - **por suerte decidí por las buenas.

Entonces Salí de la habitación los chicos bailaron lo típico mientras Alice y Rose se la pasaban manoseando a los chicos bueno se acabo y fue un alivio mientras ellas se relajaban yo me preocupa en si Edward me seguía amando.

Ya era demasiado tarde regrese a mi casa antes de abrir la puerta alguien me tapo la boca y llevo a mi habitación era Jacob - **Bella escápate conmigo o si no te arrepentirás** - eso no me gusto.

- **No déjame en paz** - le rompí la cabeza con un vaso y él se fue furioso, me tranquilice, me fui a dormir y pensé hasta quedarme dormida. Lo ultimo que dije fue - **Edward realmente podrá entrar en mi corazón.** -.

**Prov. Edward**

_Varios días han pasado sigo amando a Bella y ella no se si se dio cuenta en una semana antes de la boda me encargue de comprarle bombones, arreglos florales y otras cosas. La iba a verla a su casa, la invitaba a cenar, la llevaba de picnic y la llene de caricias pero lo que más quería era llenarla de besos pero solo le di caricias para no incomodarla..._

_Todo los días pensaba en ella y lo poco que faltaba para que sea mi esposa, yo reserve la isla Esme la cual era la más lejana de todas las playas para estar a solas y así ganarme el corazón aparte de eso le iba a llevar de comprar la iba a mimar._

Llame a Alice - ** Hola Alice, por favor averigua los gustos de Bella y me mandas lo que averiguaste por correo** -.** Edward, tranquilo, respira** - dijo Ella con todo burlón.

Ring! Ring! - **_Hola de nuevo esto es lo que averigüé suerte, le gustaba frutillas con crema, pizza vegetaría, helado de chocolate_**- yo hice caso a todas sus explicaciones la tarde se iba y la noche llegaba.

Emmet y Jasper me organizaron una despedida nos quedamos en encontrarnos a las 9 pm ya era las ocho me bañe y me arregle y Salí de mi casa llegamos al restaurante de Emmet y ya estaba todo listo contrataron a las bailarinas a pesar que era mi despedida ellos disfrutaron más que yo y eso me alegro ya se acabo la última gota de alcohol y cada uno nos dirigimos a las casa.

Llegue a mi casa no podía dormir pensando en mi Bella un momento pensé que ella me dejaría plantado en el altar y me sentí mal pero deseche esas ideas y pensé como sería mi vida con ella llena de hijos pero después recordé el trato esperaba que ella ya no siguiera con eso .

Estuve dando vueltas en mi cama y no me daba sueño un rato me dormí y soñé -**_ Bella Swan acepta a Edward como su Esposo_** - Bella no decía nada Jacob la llevaba. Yo me quedaba como un tonto, todos murmuraban y después me vi viejo y sin nada a mi alrededor. Asuste me levante tan rápido que me di cuenta que era un sueño y me volví a dormir.

**Prov. Jacob**

_Era de noche ya ni recuerdo que hora era pero lo que sabía es que ella mañana se casaba, como es que mi Bella se casara con en ese tipo y me deje, hasta ahora no lo acepto por lo cual me mantuve la mayoría de la noche a que ella llegara me trepe al árbol y subí, para mi suerte la ventana estaba abierta, entre sin hacer ruido y la espere pensé que nuca llegaría._

_Entonces escuche un carro parar, me preparé y ella entro a su habitación le tape la boca y no sabía que decirme a lo mejor está mi última oportunidad de acercarme a ella. Le dijo cuanto el ama, le volvía a proponer a que nos escapáramos pero no acepto. Entonces si ella no es mi no es de nadie, solo esa idea recorrí mi cabeza la deje y me fui tan triste._

**Prov. Alice**

_De mañana recibí una llamada mi futuro cuñudo quien me pidió todos los gustos de Bella para cumplírselos, se ve que Edward está verdaderamente enamorado de ella eso me gusta pero no dejo de pensar en Jacob, Bella tal vez alguna vez llegaría a amar a Edward y olvidar a Jacob. _

El celular me saco de mis pensamientos, me llamo Rose _**-Alice ya terminaron de arreglar la sala para la despedida Bella**_ - eso me alegro - **en unos minutos llegare, Rose** - noche llego por arte de magia era hora de espectáculo.

Bella ya mismo llegara y fue así después de unos 5 minutos ella entro con una sonrisa - **Bella espéranos en la habitación y veras tu sorpresa** - . Después de unos minutos regrese y la llame pero no me contesto, luego reacciono - **es tu hora de despedirte de tu soltería, verdad Rose**. - **Tienes toda la razón** - me apoyo con una sonrisa picara.

Contratamos unos bailarines pero creo que Bella no disfruto mucho pero nosotras nos faltaban las manos para acariciar a esos chicos, todo acabo y cada uno se retiro a su casa pero no sabía si era mi idea o Bella estaba emocionada por su boda con Edward.


	7. La Boda

**Prov. Bella**

**_Bueno toda la noche anterior y el día siguiente lo celebramos a lo grande con la chicas, a pesar de mi desagradable encuentro sentía que faltaban unas horas y minutos ara estar cansada con ese hombre que un día odie y que hoy amo._**

**_Yo le quería dar una sorpresa en nuestro noche de bodas pero no sabía si eso sería realidad porque él sigue respetando el trato y creo que debo trabajar todo lo posible para romper ese trato y demostrarle lo mucho que lo amo._**

**_Lo amo esa palabra era raro porque siempre pensé en formar una familia con Jacob pero me di cuenta que ha beses el amor nos ciega.  
Me levante muy despacio de mi cama ya que mi cabeza parecía que me fuera a explotar me fui rápido al baño abrí un baúl de medicinas y saque unas dos aspirinas me tome con un poco de agua y regrese a mi habitación y después de unos minutos de ver que el sol salía me sentí mejor._**

**Alice me llamo - 10 minutos llego a tu casa para echarte una mano - yo estaba más que agradecida ya que era como mi hermana, me dirigí al baño y me refresque en la tina, Alice llego a mi casa, mi padre le abrió la puerta subió a mi habitación y golpeo la puerta de mi baño - ya sal para empezar. - si, ya voy - rápido me levante me pude una bata y Salí.**

Alice estaba entada con una elegancia típica de ella me saludo un poco enojada y yo le salude seria, ella se levanto y me dijo - **todavía te puedes arrepentir** -. Le dije - **me estoy enamorado de Edward pero quiero darle una sorpresa la noche de bodas** - ella se quedo helada. Me dijo - espero que sea así - me dio un abrazo y me jalo de inmediato hacia mi cama y me mostro como era el vestido para mi suerte me encanto lo que no estuve de acuerdo fue en los zapatos parecían zancos.

Ella se reía de mi expresión como si ya sabría lo que pasaría. Luego me pidió que me sentara - **necesitare ayuda** - tomo el móvil y llamo Rose y me dio un poco de miedo porque casi yo nunca hablaba con ella, era fría y distante ojala que con esto seamos amigas.  
Rose llego en unos 20 minutos hasta eso Alice me conto de todo lo que le costó conseguir el vestido la decoración y que color de sombra, labial me iba a poner.  
Escuchamos un pito Alice bajo y Rose ya estaba en la puerta, ellas llegaron felices así que ya no me preocupe, parecí que la fría Rose se iba y la conocí mejor porque me conto su boda, su luna de miel y lo mucho que se la pasaron bien.

Empezaron con el peinado me recogieron el pelo y dejaron colgado dos mechones con un toque de chica mala, después me pusieron unas sombras no muy oscuras para resaltar mi piel pálida y el color labial fue rojo pasión.  
No me reconocí Rose y Alice chocaron las manos y me dijeron -** tu vida va a cambiar porque renovaremos tu armario para complaciera tu esposo** - al principio no me gusto la idea pero como tenía que ver con Edward lo aceptaría.

Todo estaba listo faltaban dos horas para mi gran momento R ose y Alice se fueron a arreglar mientras yo hablaba con mi madre quien me decía - **no hagas nada que no quieras** - y le explique todo lo que sentí por él y ella me dijo - **entonces lucha por el sin importar los obstáculos**.

De nuevo regresaron Rose y Alice esta vez estaban con los vestidos de damas eran de color violeta muy fino y elegantes, - **es la hora de que te pongas el vestido** - yo solo asentí y me ayudaron a ponérmelo al principio pensé que iba a ser incomodo pero fue lo contrario fue liviano y muy cómodo después me dieron los zapatos de tacones los cuales no estaba segura de poder caminar con ellos.

Faltaba una hora entonces dije a las chicas, ellas se levantaron y me ayudaron a bajar con el vestido, subí a la limusina con mi mama y la mama de Edward, fue un largo recorrido y a pesar que no fuimos a buena velocidad llegamos con 20 minutos de retraso.  
Los invitados ya estaban pasando a la capilla, respire lo más profundo que pude y me baje con mucho cuidado mi padre me esperaba se acerco y me ayudo me extendió su brazo y me dijo que siempre será su niña eso me gusto.

Por un momento me olvide de los invitados y me centre en la silueta que estaba al fondo de la capilla era hermoso con ese resplandor.  
La armonía sonó y comenzó la marcha nupcial y empezamos a caminar Rose y Alice entraron primero Esme y René entraron después cada uno a lado Carlisle y yo entre al final una sonrisa nervio, seguimos y el camino cada vez se me hacía más corto hasta que me di cuenta que llegue y el estaba ahí con su barba y sus ojos verdes esmeralda llenos de alegría y amor.

Mi papa me entrego diciendo - **amala por siempre muchaco** - eso me lleno de valor para no arrepentirme y Edward solo asintió, el sacerdote empezó la ceremonia la cual para a mi no duro nada y a ratos nos miramos los dos con mucho amor. El momento llego el padre nos hizo poner de pie y empezó el recorrido para decir acepto paso todo eso Edward dijo - **acepto -** y entonces mi corazón estaba como loco después me toco a mi respire profundo dije - **acepto** - muy firme y con amor él nos declaro mujer marido y mujer y no lo podría creer ya era de él y el iba a ser mi para siempre.

Ahora llego el momento de celebrar a lo mucho que era feliz a lado de este hombre lleno de cualidades más que defectos.

**Pov. Edward **

_**Me desperté a rededor de del medio día sin mucho ánimo y recordé que hoy me casaba y me puse de mejor humor aunque algo había ahí que no me gustaba ella no me correspondía además yo prometí que la respetaría, me comprometí lo mejor será que me olvide de haber hecho esa promesa y me ponga a enamorar a Bella que iba a ser mi esposa ojala que la luna de miel le gustara la isla Esme era muy especial y lo mejor es que solo había una recamara por lo que tenía que dormir iguales o si no me tocaba dormir en el sillón espero que no porque no me llevo bien con los sillones.**_

Me levante y me dio un regaderazo después me vestí con mi elegante esmoquin mientras espera a Jasper y a Emmet ellos llegaron me dieron unos consejos en que hacer en la luna de miel y muchas cosas el tiempo paso muy rápido entre conversa y risas salimos una hora antes de mi casa a la capilla estaba a unos 10 minutos de mi casa salimos muy despacio y llegamos caso nadie había ahí después de unos minutos llego Charlie y nos salude muy contento dijo - **Bella es lo más valioso y si le haces algo no respondo**.

Dije -** Ella es lo que más amo** - el asintió y me dio un abrazo y comenzaron a llegar los invitados ya paso una hora Emmet se me acercó dijo - **la novia lleva 20 minutos de retraso** - me asuste le respondi - **Emmet a lo mejor se arrepiento . **Emmet dijo - **deja de ser dramático -** poco después vi a lo lejos la limosina y procedía hacia la capilla a esperarla.

Unos 10 minutos las notas sonaron y vi como venia mi amada solo quería que ya sea mi esposa, Alice y Rose se sentaron en la primera banca y luego entro mi padre acompañado de Esme y René muy alegre, estaba ahí a pocos pasos de mí cuando llego Charlie me la entrego no arrodillamos el sacerdote empezó todo fue muy rápido toco el momento del acepto primero el sacerdote me dijo y yo acepte y después le dijo a Bella, dijo acepto muy firme y con una sonrisa enorme nos declaro marido y mujer nos dimos un pequeño beso y ahora que era mi esposa tenía que celebrarlo a lo grande...


	8. La fiesta y nuestro primer baile

Perdón por no haber subido pero parece que todos o todo se han interpuesto

- primero la inter se colgó

- comienzo de exámenes U_U

* * *

**Prov. Bella**

_Hoy es un día muy especial ya que Edward era mi esposo y cada día se ganaba mi corazón, el momento más feliz fue cuando el sacerdote dijo - __**les declaro marido y mujer y sellamos ese pacto con un pequeño y dulce beso.**_  
_Mi papa y mi mama nos desearon lo mejor, mientras Carlisle y Esme nos dijeron que tenían una sorpresa para nosotros nos regalón un sobrecito cerrado, Edward lo guardo con una sonrisa picara y yo me quede con las ganas de saber que era._

Alice me susurro - **es hora de irse a la recepción, pero antes tienen una sesión de fotos** - la cual no me agrado pero acepte sin hacer un berrinche.  
La sesión de fotos fue muy especial porque Edward y yo nos mirábamos de otra manera y todos lo notaron después me toco tomarme con mis suegros, mis papas, mis amigos y mis cuñados y cuñadas y finalmente llego el momento de las fotos con Edward el me tomo de la cintura y me dio un beso tierno en la mejilla.

Ahora tome su rostro entre mis manos y le di una sonrisa y al final nos tomamos otra foto muy pegados, que se sentía el calor de nuestros cuerpos.  
Eso fue una extraña conexión pero al mismo tiempo especial con mucha dificultad me separe y solo le di la mano todos estaban como asombrados por mi actitud excepto Alice quien sabía lo que pasaba.

Nos volvimos a subir a la limosina y Edward me hizo pasar y me ayudo con el vestido y luego entro él, nos quedamos alejados y entonces sentía como el trataba de acecharse pero no se atrevía, le tome de la mano y le acerque más a mi y luego descanse mi rostro en su hombro y el apoyo su cabeza en la mía como si fuéramos novios pero todo ese momento mágico se acabo cuando llegamos al salón.  
Entramos muy alegres y escuchamos como Alice nos daba la bienvenida mientras escuchamos los aplausos, llegamos hasta nuestro mesa y nos sentamos, nuestros padres pasaron a la tarima y cada uno decia su agradecimiento y felicitaciones.

Alice y Rose se acercaron con sus novios la tarima y contaron anécdotas y nos dieron buena suerte por nuestra nueva vida y ahora toco la hora de nosotros, Edward se paro y me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a pararme nos dirigimos a la tarima yo empecé diciendo - **este es el mejor día de mi vida porque mis sueños se han cumplido y agradezco a todos por asistira mi boda, para mi es una alegría y dicha que uds me acompañen en estos momentos especiales.**  
Edward tomo la palabra - **no saben cómo amo a esta mujer, desde el primer momento que le vi ella ilumino mi camino y estaba seguro que ella es la persona perfecta para ser mi esposa** - en ese momento mí corazón se me lleno de alegría a tal punto que me salió una lagrima y él me la seco.  
Bajamos de la tarima y el presentador dijo -** es el momento de ver su primer baile como recién casados, por favor vengan al centro de la pista.**

**Prov. Edward**

_Ya éramos marido mujer ante Dios que mas podía pedir ahora nada ni nadie nos podía separar, salimos muy lento de la capilla a la salida nuestros nos dieron la bendición para que nuestro matrimonio dure mucho como los de ellos lo haciendo, Alice nos dirigio a la sesión de fotos en el parque Cupido, ayude a subir a Bella en la limusina que ella vino, nos sentamos pero cada uno tenía una distancia considerable nadie hablo durante el trayecto al parque pero ese silencio estaba muy tranquilo el conductor paro y nos abrió la puerta._  
_Baje y le tendí mi mano a ella para que se parara, le acomode el vestido y le di un beso en la mejilla las fotos fueron con nuestro padres, amigos, cuñados y después toco el momento de tomarnos nosotros las fotos las foto demostraron a tracción del uno de otro bueno eso era lo que me imaginaba._

_Ya que ella no me amaba pero no voy a amargar este día, me gusto cuando nos tomamos la foto muy pegados le tome de la cintura con cuidado y la atraje a mí y ella rodeo sus brazos en mi cuello y nos miramos como enamorados y en ese momento me di cuenta que ella sentía algo por mi pero eso no era suficiente, yo quería que algún da me diga te amo y yo le responda lo mismo._

Termino la sesión para mi disgusto y Alice dijo - **vayan a la recepción** - Bella engancho mi brazo con los suyos y nos dirigimos al limusina abrí la puerta y le ayude a entra acomode su vestido y luego entre y me senté un poco lejos.  
No sabía cómo acercarme a ella no la quería hacer sentir mal y parece que había leído mis pensamientos me tomo de la mano y me atrajo hacia ella y me acerque muy despacio y ella también se acerco y apoyo su rostro en mi hombro y agarre por la cintura y le acerque más a mí y nos quedamos todo el trayecto del camino.

El conductor paro nos abrió la puerta, baje y luego le ayude a bajar acomode su vestido y pasamos, Alice como siempre nos daba una gran bienvenida y los aplausos llenaron el salón, y la lleve asta nuestra mesa y la ayude a acomodarse nuestros padres pasaron a la tarima luego Alice y Rose con sus respectivos novios y también nos desearon suerte.  
Llego el momento de subir nosotros a la tarima ayude a Bella y llegamos ella empezó diciendo las palabras y cuando acabo continúe yo lo que dije fue con el corazón.

**Prov. Bella**

_Era la hora de bailar, tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo sentir mal porque a pesar que me estaba enamorando de él, todavía no estaba preparada para besarnos en público o darle caricias, espero que un futuro cercano darle lo que él se merece porque se ha portado como un caballero y a cumplido con su palabra._  
Salí de mis pensamientos cuando él dijo - **Bella reacciona es hora de ir al centro de la pista a bailar**,** Charlie y Esme nos estaban esperando -** Esme bailo dos piezas con su hijo y mi papa conmigo.  
Después mi papa me entrego a Edward del mismo que Esme lo hizo, para mi sorpresa toco la pieza de claro de luna la que tanto me gustaba me sentí más cómoda Edward me tomo de la cintura y me coloco en el centro de la pisto tomo mi mano y coloque mi otra mano en su hombro.  
Empezamos a bailar muy lento y se apagaron las luces y un reflector nos ilumino, entonces puede oler su aroma por primera vez había conectado mas de unos minutos con él era como si fuéramos uno, no me importaba nada solo era él y yo, raro pero cierto.

Entonces tome la decisión de acercarme a él era como una tentación subí muy despacio mis manos y las enrede en su cuello y él me agarro muy delicadamente y me pego mas a mi cuerpo y me susurro -** segura que estas cómoda** - y yo le respondí - **si no te preocupes contigo me siento protegida y especial**.

El me dio un beso en mi frente y me llevo a los cielos que me pasaba era algo raro nunca había sentido, que está pasando eso no era natural como es que me pude enamorar rápido de él si se suponía que yo amaba a Jacob, será que era costumbre más que amor.  
Me mente era un puño de pensamientos por una parte sabia que Edward se ganaba cada día mi corazón pero la otra era que no sabía si seguía amando a Jacob, todo esas ideas la saque y me concentre en los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward que me miraban con un poco de recelo como si yo hubiera hecho una cara de asco me acerque a su oído y dije - **espero que me hayas preparado una luna de miel porque quiero olvidarme de todo y conocerte mejor** - le di un beso en la mejilla él se hizo rojo, por primera vez se había sonrojado Bella 1 – Edward 0.

- **Lo siento Bella, no habrá luna de miel** - eso me desilusiono creo que fue muy obvia y él me regalo una pequeña sonrisa, - **de que te ríes no es gracioso -** el solo asintió y se puso serio y me susurro - **no va a haber luna de miel porque respeto el trato lo que te ofrezco son unas vacaciones inolvidables - **hombre quien les entiende.

En mi interior me quede atónita maldita promesa, porque hice que prometa pero me gusto unas vacaciones inolvidables acoso me llevara a París, Rusia estaba emocionada la pieza termino todo aplaudieron, él me dio un beso en la mejilla y nos dirigimos a la mesa para recibir nuestra cena.

**Prov. Edward**

Nuestra primera pieza nunca antes había bailado con ella, era una alegría pero al mismo tiempo tenia medio de precipitarme mucho y ella me recuerde del trato por eso me ocurrió bailar de la manera tradicional y así no desilusionar la ni arruinarle el día.  
Ella estaba feliz se le notaba, si era feliz lo era, Charlie y Esme nos esperaban entonces -** Bella que es hora de nuestro baile y la tome de la mano y le entregue a Charlie y luego me dirigí hacia mi mama, cada pieza duro alrededor de dos minutos.**

Para mi esas dos piezas se hicieron las más largas de mi vida René dijo - **Bella te mira con otros ojos** - y yo no me la creía - ** espero que no sean con ojos de amigos**.  
A mi madre le salió una risa pequeña - **Edward he pedido al dj una pieza de música muy especial para ella y para ti** - yo le di las gracias por el detalle.

Terminaron me dirigí hacia Charlie el me entrego de nuevo a Bella y Charlie y Esme se alejaron de la pista y yo tome a Bella y la dirigí nuevamente al centro de la pista y tome su mano y coloque mi otro mano en su cintura y comenzó a sonar la pieza nos comenzamos a mover muy lentamente de un lado al otro.  
Después me di cuenta que era claro de luna con razón que mi mama dijo _es una pieza especial_, cuando regresara de la luna de miel le agradecería pero luego recordé el tratado y mejor le llamaría vacaciones inolvidables.

Senti como Bella quito su mano de la mía y me asuste pensé que quería huir de mi su cara la delataba, pero después sentí como ella iba subiendo poco sus manos hacia mi cuello los enrollo con tanta naturalidad que pensé que estaba soñando y me acerque a su oído - **estas cómoda** - ella dijo - **si contigo me siento segura y especial -** entonces le abrace por la cintura y le acerque muy despacio más hacia mí y ella no hizo cara de disgusto así que sabía que no le estaba lastimando.

Lo que más me gusto era cuando dijo - **_contigo me siento protegida_**, se volvió a cercar y me dijo sobre la luna de miel sentí como me ruborice -** no habrá luna de miel - **y de inmediato hizo una mueca triste entonces le di una sonrisa y le dije -** te ofrezco es una vacaciones inolvidables -** de inmediato cambio su semblante y me regalo su sonrisa.

Seguimos bailando para mi tenerla cerca era una bendición, luego unos segundos nos quedamos viendo me perdí en esos ojos chocolates que hipnotizaban y pensaba en todo lo que vivimos como nos conocimos, sé que no comenzamos bien pero tengo mucho tiempo para enamorarla.  
Todo estaba resultando a la perfección mejor como me imaginaba la pieza se acabo, volvieron a prender la luces y los aplausos nos volvieron a envolver mientras el narrador nos invitaba a tomar ha ciento para entregarnos nuestra cena.  
No sé cómo me arme de valor y le di un beso en los labios ella solo se ruborizo y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa.

* * *

Gracias por seguirme leyendo y dar sus sugerencias. Hasta la próxima.


	9. despedida y viaje

gracias por seguir conmigo espero no decepciaonarlas. Pronto anhelo conseguir muchos seguidires y favoritos..

* * *

**Prov. Bella**

Nos sentamos y nos sirvieron la cena, Edward me susorro - **me puedes hacer un favor -** al principio pensé que un beso y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosas y aun porque Edward se puso serio y no me decía.  
La acaricie un barba dije - **lo que querías guapo -** en su oído casi como si fuera un secreto, el respiro profundo y con vos dulce dijo -** me permites que te de comer el postre como si fueras una niña consentida.**

Su propuesta me dejo helada y al mismo tiempo se me fue los nervios me volví a cercar -** pero si también me dejas que te consienta esta noche** - le di un beso en la mejilla. -** Entonces es un trato -** me dijo, - **claro guapo -** y nos reímos un rato.  
- **Mmmm Edward a donde nos vamos de vacaciones** - calmada-mente dijo - **a un lugar hermoso, lejos de la ciudad con una hermosa vista y un excelente clima para pasar un mes entero.**

- **QUE..? Un mes entero** - dije en tono rabioso, el dijo -** si acosa no querías unas -** muy serio su sonrisa se le borro y la mía también. -** pero si tu quieres nos vamos solo unos días y regresamos. - No esta bien -** me quede callada.  
-** ok entonces no habrá vacaciones y se termina la discusión, le diré a Alice que se vaya con Jasper y se pasen una velada romántica -** yo dije -** esq. yo… **El sin mas me interrumpio, bajo la cabeza - **no te preocupes Bella no pasa nada.**

-** Loqueé te quería decir Edward es que para mi esta muy poco un mes de irnos de vacaciones quisiera uno meses para conocernos mejor me entiendes, el solo bajo la cabeza-. - perdón, no quise lastimarte Bella ni mucho menos deshacer mis promesas -** yo acaricie su cara y cogí su mentón y lo dirigí hacia mí para que me vea y me acerque muy lentamente y le di un beso fue algo espectacular por mi le daba otro pero no lo quería ilusionar demasiado y me acerque a su oído - **Hey no pidas perdón, yo soy la que debe pedir perdón por no saber valorar lo que tengo y casi arruinar todo lo que me has preparado con amor me perdonas.**

El se acerco hacia mí - **si pero con una condición si me regalas otro beso como el anterior** - yo me ruborice - **si eso quieres pues claro no te voy a dar uno sino dos me reí.**  
El se me cerco y me dio un beso muy tierno - **tu turno** - yo me acerque pero esta vez ya no quería un beso simple sino uno lleno de amor y pasión.  
Me acerque y rodee su cuello con mi manos y al mismo tiempo acariciaba su pelo un poco despeinado y rebelde. - **esto fue genial** - le dije acercándome - **no tienes porque pedirme permiso -** el me tomo muy rápido y me abrazo con mucha fuerza por la cintura - **esto te saldrá caro por hacerme una broma -** con tono picaro, me sonroje.  
- **Ya lo veremos Eddy, si te doy o no tu premio, es la hora de partir el pastel y tirar el ramo de flores-**. Nos paramos y el presentador dijo - _los novios partirán el pastel-_ nos paramos y nos dirigimos a donde estaba situado el pastel habíamos cortado un pedazo y Edward sostenía el pato con un cuchara y yo solo tenía la cuchara el medio un pedazo de pastel en la boca y yo hice lo mismo, terminamos el pastel y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile y bailamos varias canciones hasta que los zapatos me pasaron factura y le hice señas a Edward el comprendió y nos dirigimos a unas recamaras entramos ahí - **es hora de cambiarnos -** creo que me ruborice porque se le escapo una sonrisa y continuo - **es hora de cambiarnos cada uno en el baño.**  
Para mí fue un alivio - **te estás vengando por lo que paso hace rato no, vamos a ver quien se rinde primero -** le dije con una sonrisa coqueta el me la devolvió y se fue al baño.  
Le llame Edward el salió muy rápido sin camisa - **que pasa** - yo dije - **no te das cuenta que necesito una mano para sacarme el vestido -** me miro - **asi que quieres que te ayude a desvestirte** - se rio.  
Pero a mí nadie me gana- **bueno digamos que si pero no se vale porque yo no te podre desvestir por completo porque ya te sacaste la mayoría de tu atuendo -** le hice un puchero.  
El se sonrojo y me reí a todo pulmón, él se dio cuenta y me voto la camisa, mas reí. El acerco, me abrazo y no me soltó - **esto es un empate** - sentí como sus manos subieron con rapidez y bajo el cierre del vestido y el roce de sus dedos en mi piel se sentía muy bien.

El se retiro y me dejó que me cambiara, abrí la maleta y vi un vestido habano con un cinturón negro de adorno, me lo puse, me cambie de zapatos y me puse unos tacas más cómodos.  
- **Bella puedo salir -** yo dije -** no recién estoy buscando que ponerme -** se aclaro la garganta- **bueno saldré de todos modos** - grite - **sales de ahí y firmo el divorcio, es broma puedes salir.**

****El salió tapándose los ojos y después se quito la manos de los ojos, me miro con ojos de tentación, me gusto. Corrió hacia mí y yo también corrimos por toda la sala hasta que me rendí y deje que me atrapa el me alzo en sus brazos y me fue a dejar en la cama y me dio un beso, y yo continúe el beso con más pasión y él me correspondió hasta quedarnos sin aire, nos separamos rápido y respiramos agitados, el se paro y se alejo -** perdón no debió pasar** - pero que le pasa - **no te arrepientas fue una de las mejores cosas que me pasa hoy -** el se acerco de nuevo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazo con mucha fuerza - **gracias por hacer de este día el mejor de mi vida**.

**Prov. Edward**

****Después de darnos ese beso, sabía que ella sentía algo por mí y me dio más ánimos para luchar por ella, le abrase y aspire su aroma - **gracias por hacer de este día el mejor de mi vida -** y sentí como me dio un pequeño besito en mi cuello pero todo lo bueno se acaba, me aleje un poco - **hora de despedirnos, es hora de irnos a nuestras vacaciones** -ella se paro y nos dirigimos a la entrada ya nos estaban esperando todos nos abrazaron y nos desearon buena suerte.

Tome la mano de Bella y la dirigí al auto, la ayude a subir y cuando estuvimos adentro - **lista** y ella asintio, nos colocamos los cinturones y comenzamos el recorrido ella - **donde nos quedaremos esta noche** - yo le dije - **en un avión** - ella dijo - **es broma no**.  
- **No, ahora nos vamos rumbo al aeropuerto** - me miro - **espero que seas una muy buena almohada porque necesito descansar** - sonreí - **si el viaje dura 12 horas- **giro -** porque tan lejos acaso me quieres llevar a una isla desierta -** solté una carcajada - **claro ese es el plan ella cruzo los brazos** - suspiro - **espero que valga la pena esas vacaciones** - nos reímos dejamos el auto en el estacionamiento, baje las maletas y nos sentamos a esperar el vuelo.

Después de minutos anunciaron nuestro vuelo nos dirigimos hacia la sala para comenzar nuestro vuelo

**Prov. Bella **

_Cuando ya pasamos las revisiones nos dirigimos hacia el avión Edward entrego los boletos y no me dejo ver a qué lugar nos dirigíamos solo sabía que el vieja duraba 12 horas, tal vez resistirá 12 horas con Edward se que él ha de estar fascinado, pero yo tengo un miedo que me carcome el alma y si mejor no me duermo en la pecho de Edward y solo me acomode en el filo del asiento o si pido una almohada._  
_Carambas que me pasa reacciona Bella tú no eres así pareces como una chica puberta que tiene su primera cita relájate, solo es Edward y tú en un avión por dios que puede pasar de malo no creo que te secuestre, es este tipo de chico._  
Sacudí mi cabeza con mucha fuerza que me maree, sentí que me caía pero Edward me sostuvo - **demasiado bebiste que ya te está pasando factura -** le di un codazo - **si pero no te preocupes ya me va pasar y cambiando de tema a donde me vas a llevar**.

Edward solo me sonrió - **es una pequeña sorpresa espera, se paciente - . - Eddy, Edward me vas a matar** - en un puchero - **vuelves a hacer es puchero y no respondo -** se puso serio y se me borro la sonrisa, se le salió una carcajada y me enoje -**Edward que no ves que no me gusta ese tipos de bromas**.

El solo se cayó y giro su mirada para otro lado como huyendo de mis ojos sabia que le hice sentir mal, respire profundo, y decidí acariciar esa barba como una selva de hora que quería ser explorada y darle una pequeño besito en la mejilla y decirle que no esté así que no quiere estar así con él.  
Cuando lo iba a hacer anunciaron nuestro vuelo caray que oportunos son los del aeropuerto me echaron a perder mi disculpa pero no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, Edward me dio su mano, y nos dirigimos a la entrada del avión, y me dirigí hacia los asientos de clase media, solo escuche -** espera a dónde vas, tan rápido te alejas de mi.**  
-** No, es que voy a ver donde están nuestros asientos** - él me señalo la suite presidencial - **Edward no estoy para tu bromas -** el dijo - **no es broma, la señorita se nos acerco y nos entrego una llave con un pequeño sobrecito -**lo tome y cuando lo iba a abrir Edward me lo quito y me dirigió a la suite y nos acostamos en unos sillones y vimos una película hasta que me dio sueño y le llame - **Edward -** susurro - **si que pasa amor**.  
- **Tengo sueño puedes ser mi almohada -** dije recelosa y el se acerco, me cargo. Nos dirigimos al sofá más ancho él se acostó conmigo entre brazos me hizo sentir como una bebe, se acomodo - **acomódate lo mejor que puedas es un vuelo muy lejano**.  
Yo solo asentí y acomode poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho y no me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida.

A las cuatro o cinco hora me desperté todavía era madrugada y no sabía cómo me había quedado encima de Edward, había apoyado mi cabeza en su pecho y mi tronco enzima de de su dorso y mis piernas estaban en una en el centro y a otra a un costado de Edward, creo que tuvo que acomodarse a mi modo pero dormía como ángel me levante muy despacio y traje una cobija la extendi me coloque en la misma posición porque me gusto sentir su calor tan cerca y en especial escuchar su respiración y latidos de su corazón.  
Nose como me ingenie pero hice que la cobija nos cubriera, empecé a mirar su rostro, acaricie muy suavemente su barba una y otra vez, luego me dirigí a sus labios y los acaricie con la yema de los dedos y sentí una leve presión en los labios - Edward - exclamo - **Bella te amo- **me acomode para seguir durmiendo y el dijo que no puede dormir y nos pusimos a conversar y le saque que después de aterrizar hay que ir una hora en un barco para llegar a donde vamos eso me gusto, le di un beso en el cuello -** buenas noches**.

**Prov. Edward**

****Me asuste cuando Bella se dirigió hacia los asientos de clase medio, me acerque un poco rápido y le susurre - **a dónde vas tan rápido te alejas de mí** - en mi interior solo repetia por dios esta mujer cada día se pone más sexi y yo aquí como un bobo sin poderla disfrutar.  
Después que le dirigí hacia la suite presidencial cada una se sentó por separado eso me disgusto, se ve que el trato de ella se va en serio no dije nada y me hice al dolor pero después de ver unos 20 o 30 minutos de una película la cual no sabía ni su titulo porque en realidad la que robaba la atención era ella.

Después le vi como el sueño le venció poco a poco, quisiera ser su almohada pero eso es imposible y entonces me imagine como estaríamos los dos en el sillón más grande de la habitación, juntos como una solo pieza, una vocecita me saco de mis pensamientos.  
-** Edward puedes ser mi almohada -** me quede helado, después de unos minutos me pare despacio y la a marque como una bebe, mi bebe consentida y me dirigí hacían el sillón mas grande, me senté con sumo cuidado para no asustarla ya que ella estaba en mis brazos me estire y me puse lo más cómodo que pude.

La solté con mucho cuidado mientras le decía que se acomode, ella dejo caer suavemente su cabeza en mi pecho y rozamos los costados de nuestros dorsos muy cuidadosamente y sus piernas se enredaron con la mías cuando se quedo dormida.  
Para mi es más que suficiente fue mi mejor regalo de modas, después de unos minutos se durmió, yo solo inhalaba su aroma y le acaricia su cabello y uno que otro minuto le daba besitos en la coronilla de su cabeza.

Caí rendido de sueño , lo que soñaba no me gustos, estaba en luna de miel con Bella pero cuando me acercaba a la habitación la veía con otro tipo muy abrazada y dos los desnudos.  
Me levante muy agitado para mi sorpresa Bella se había cambiado de posición estaba enzima mío y me quede asuntado pero luego me tranquilice, su cabeza estaba acomodad encima de mi pecho y su tronco estaba encima de mi dorso, sentía un calor muy agradable, parecía que mis sueño se hizo realidad.  
Entonces vi como mis piernas estaba abiertas , entonces coloque una pierna en el centro y una hacia afuera, de esta manera me quede cómodo, pero ya no pude dormir entonces sentí como Bella se moví y creo que se levanto, muy suavemente se alejo de mí cuerpo sentí que me quedaba vacio tuve ganas de decirle que no se vaya pero me calle para ver que hacía a lo mejor se fue al baño.  
Después de unos minutos regreso y se volvió a acomodar de la misma forma y nos cubrió con una manta y empezó acariciar mi barba, muy suavemente y luego deslizo unos de sus dedos por mis labios como si los estuviera dibujando, no aguante la tentación y con una leve presión con mis labios atrape el dedo y le susurre - **Bella te amo**.

- **Vuelve a dormir**-tonto me dije -** no puedo - **comenzamos a hablar de las vacaciones y me rogo que le una pista, le dije que después que llegáramos a tierra hay que ir una hora por barco y llegaremos a nuestro lugar le agrado, nos quedamos en silencio.  
Ella me dio un pequeño besito en mi cuello que me estremeció - **buenas noches**.

Al siguiente día me levante a las 9 de la mañana, faltaban una hora para aterrizar yo solo acaricie la cabeza de Bella y le daba besitos en la coronilla, ella se movió y abrió sus ojos chocolate - **buenos días princesa como amaneciste** - se levanto con brusquedad y se dirigió a mis labios y me robo un beso.  
- Como crees que amanecí - sude frio -** mejor que yo supongo -** me vio -** a sido un momento especial, espero que la podamos repetir en el regreso** - suspire -** claro, lo que quieras -** entre risa y risa, el avión aterrizo y nos bajamos, hacía mucho calor por suerte los dos no estábamos muy arropados - **lista para la sorpresa - **le susurre como un secreto.

* * *

que piensan de la actitud de Bella hacia Edward..


	10. Sorpresa de luna de miel

**Gracias por no fallarme y acompañarme cada semana con este fic.**

* * *

**Prov. Bella**

_Edward me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la salida de avión, se vio que le gusto la noche que pasamos parecía que esa fue nuestra luna de miel, para mí la luna de miel no solo tenía el significado de hacer el amor sino también de conocernos mejor y vivir experiencias únicas._  
_Cada día sentía como Edward era más indispensable, pero al mismo tiempo era un amor imposible, ya que él me amaba y yo solo le quería un poco, porque le quería poco hombres como el ya no hay están en peligro extinción, me siento como una chiquilla que juega con las muñecas y no se da cuenta que si les trata mal, estas se romperán y eso es lo que no quiero que pase con el corazón de Edward._

-** Bella** - susurro al oído con un tono muy amable y extremadamente dulce, yo reaccione ante esto, y me sonroje, me acaricio con la yema de los dedos mi rostro y me dio un beso en la frente.  
- **Edward recuerda el trato** - tonta, tonta porque lo dijiste, sabía que con el tiempo yo lo amaría pero por a hora me sentía con iras porque siempre terminaba haciendo que Edward se sintiera mal y eso no me lo perdonaba.  
Muy suavemente se alejo y soltó mi mano, al instante que sentí como esa esfera que nos cubría se rompió, el llamo al taxi y ayudo a subir las maletas -** por favor a puerto esmeralda-. -** **eso está a 30 minutos de aquí y una hora con trafico- **-no importa, solo llévenos ahí.  
Yo me quede helada ante la respuesta fría de Edward, maldición volvía a hacer que él fuera ese chico serio y maduro, que odiaba, no sé como metí la pata ahora tengo que solucionaria, una y otra vez me repetía estúpida como haces sufrir a tu príncipe, que no te das cuenta que no pareces la princesa del cuento sino la bruja.

Lo que mirando detenidamente, sus ojos eran fríos y tristes y me llamo la atención como sus labios dibujaban una mueca de decepción, sabía que hoy nos tocaría dormir iguales la idea no me gusto pero recordé como dormimos en el avión bueno como yo dormí, porque en realidad yo dormí como un ángel, ya que me acomode a mi gusto mientras el solo tuvo que hacerse al dolor.  
Me acerque muy despacio, estábamos muy pegados pero él no se dio cuenta o me esquivaba le llame muy despacio, el se viro muy lento y nuestras miradas se conectaron, me acerque más y pero el me esquivo y eso no me gusto, tome su mentón y lo dirigí hacia mí -** perdón Edward tienes que entender que soy primeriza, tu ya me entiendes y me da miedo de arruinar las vacaciones, me perdonas.**

El se acerco me dio un beso en la frente, muy despacio -** no tengo nada que perdonar solo trato de cumplir mi promesa.** Con una sonrisa picara le susurre - **creo que debemos borrar algunas clausulas** - me reí y el también soltó una carcajada.  
Me acerque -** Edward abrázame, a los segundos él se acerco y me abrazo yo me deslice un poco del asiento, para apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho -** susurre -** quiero que esta relación vaya despacio, para no cometer errores de los que me arrepienta -** el beso la coronilla -** como digas mi vida, perdón Bella**.

Alce mi cabeza y di un pequeño beso en su cuello, que se estremeció y yo me sonroje -** Edward me puedes decir como quieras siempre y cuando me dejes decirte mi amor -** el asintio - **Bella descansa nos espera un largo viaje.**  
-Ya llegamos - **creo que lo irrite - si en 20 llegamos al muelle esmeralda, y de ahí viajamos dos horas en un barco para llegar**. -**Edward porque no elegiste un lugar más cercano - **me apretó mas a el** - yo quería estar a solas contigo Bella, me da miedo que alguien te enamore y me abandones**. Me salió una fuerte carcajada, la pude controlar, puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios y el de manera juguetona los presiona contra sus labios, moví mi mano, como si peleáramos para que me liberara, pero no le hizo me cerque y le mordí el cuello y nos separamos y me acomode en su pecho.

**Prov. Edward**

_Cada día que pasaba no podía tener lejos a Bella, nos bajamos del avión y tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos al muelle, el recorrido duraba alrededor de una hora por la hora pico. Yo miraba por la ventana, y me ponía a pensar maldita promesa, por culpa de esa arrebatada promesa nunca voy a enamorarla jamás, sentí como Bella se acerco pero no me vire me daba miedo que recordar el trato, ella me llamo suavemente y la mire y luego volví a mirar hacia la ventana, quería esquivar sus ojos pero fue imposible, a lo mejor se siente mal y yo aquí de niño caprichoso._  
Su mano agarro muy delicadamente y mi mentón y lo dirigió hacia ella - **perdón Edward tienes que entender que soy primeriza, tu ya me entiendes y me da miedo de arruinar las vacaciones, me perdonas** - lo que más me sorprendió es lo que ella decia - ** hay algunas clausulas del trato que hay que modificarlas - **eso me dio un poco de esperanza perdí varias batallas, pero todavía no había perdido la guerra.

Después juegue con unos de sus dedos, lo atrape entre mis labios y realice un pequeño apretón, jugamos como novios, no estaba dispuesto a soltarle su dedo y ella se acerco me mordió el cuello, me estremecí, y la solté el dedo, después nos miramos y ella acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho y a los minutos se durmió, verla dormir era como ver un programa favorito nunca me iba a cansar de hacerlo.  
Llegamos al muelle y le desperté con una serie de besos en la mejilla - **Bella** - se estiro y el seguí dando besitos - **Bella si no te levantas ahora te comeré a besos -** ella estaba adormilada -** cómeme a besos por favor** -el taxista estaba llegando hasta el tope y la bese con mucha pasión al principio no hacía nada, después me agarro del cuello correspondiendome y así estuvimos unos minutos hasta que el taxista interrumpió llegamos me separe muy colorado, ya que nunca había exagerado en mostrar mi amor y ella también estaba estaba muy colorada.

**Prov. Bella**

_Hay todo me gusto, el tiempo paso volando, dormir junto con Edward era mágico, sabía que las vacaciones iban a ser muy deliciosas en su compañía, nos bajamos del taxi, el pago y cogió las maletas que por ciento eran muy pequeñas, creo que deberíamos lavar varias veces la ropa para usarla, o si no andar en ropa interior por toda la casa, Bella tranquilízate dije en mi interior._

Porque tenía fantasías con Edward, sé que no lo amo todavía pero es como si me hubiera enamorado del chico equivocado y el destino me ubicara en el camino correcto. Edward me llamo y me ayudo a subir a un barco muy lujoso, y luego acomodo las maletas y el piloto estaba ahí, nos dio la bienvenida y nos dirigió al camarote - **dentro de dos horas llegara riamos que descansen.**

Edward se desabrocho el pantalón y se caso la camisa, solo quedo en bóxers y un pijama negro, me sonroje al ver su cuerpo semi desnudo, -** Edward** - exclame casi en un susurro. -** Bella, lo siento ya me voy a poner los pantalones y me voy a la otra suite**. - **No Edward quédate conmigo, no quiero estar sola - **que cuerpazo** -** **espera solo me pongo los pantalones - **_si te pones los pantales te los rompere_** -** **no exclame**... que hice me eche la soga al cuello pero no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Edward se tiño de rojo y se acostó en la cama con recelo - **me voy a cambiar ya regreso no te muevas**. Corrí hacia el baño jalada mi maleta y la abrí maldición Alice, como era posible que cambie todo mis atuendos, solo había lencera muy pequeña y ahora que hago Edward me está esperando, tanto buscar encontré un short muy pequeño.

Me saque el vestido lo doble y lo guarde, Salí del baño y vi que Edward seguía ahí como un peluche, listo para que lo abrazaran, me acosté - **que calor que hace, te importa si me saco la playera - **el pobre no podía controlar su cara de horror - **noo** - me la saque. Creo que le dio una buena impresión, porque su respiración se agito y la mía igual, me acerque y lo abrace y coloque mi cabeza en su pecho, quería escuchar sus latidos, entonces sentí como Edward espesaba a agitarse y la sabana empezaba a alzarse, acaso será que le excito demasiado y tiene ganas de mi, pero seguía siendo virgen y eso no me ayudaba, me daba miedo de dañar mi primera vez será mejor esperar hasta que el momento llegue.

Me hice la disimulada como si no vi nada y me quede dormida en sus brazos, me levante y ahora me tocaba a mi levantarlo eran las 6 de la tarde y faltaba una hora para llegar a nuestro nidito de amor por decirlo así.  
-** Edward -** lo llame y le di un beso en el cuello, el me abrazo de tal manera que me quede encima de él y le empecé a dar besos en su mejilla y el mentón. El solo se estremecía con cada beso, le bese con pasión y necesidad me respondió en un instante y me hizo girar de tal modo que quede debajo de él y me empezó a besar con mucha pasión y se detuvo de golpe cuando sintió que el barco se detenía, puf si que tenia suerte, se levanto y se puso unas bermudas y se quedo con la pijama, me tomo en los brazos y me llevo al baño - **alístate. te espero afuera -** y me beso la frente.  
- **Edward - **grite desde el baño - **que pasa - **con tono de preocupación - **me puedes dar mi playera para ponerme -** golpeó la puerta y la abrí le jale lo mas duro que pude y creo que exagere nos chocamos y el quedo debajo de mi y nos comenzamos a reír salimos muy rápido y cada uno cogió y alistó su maleta, el capitán llego y nos dio indicaciones y nos entrego celulares para que nos comunicáramos con ellos.  
Edward me cubrió los ojos con una cinta y me llevo en brazos, después de unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos me bajo con cuidado y me agarro muy fuerte por la cintura - **ya te puedes quitarte** - yo me la quite de inmediato...  
- **Wao que hermoso** - di un beso muy intenso - **gracias por las vacaciones, me estas consintiendo mucho y eso me encanta - **le di un pequeño mordisco en su cuello.

- **Sorpresa, ya ves que ser paciente tiene sus recompensas** -me volvió a besar con más pasión y luego se alejo un poco de mi con una mega sonrisa coqueta.

**Prov. Bella**

_Cuando me quite esa cinta azul, me quede fascinada al ver la hermosura era una isla solo para recién casados, no espere y empecé a mirar a todos los lados, como si eso fuera un sueño, el se acerco -_** te gusta lo que eh preparado todo este tiempo.**  
Me di la vuelta - ** bueno Edward a tu esposa le vas a tener aquí parada o le vas a enseñar la casa en donde vamos a vivir 6 meses.** Edward se quedo perplejo por mi respuesta - **6 meses seguros que podrás con eso porque tú sabes, todo lo que te cuesta estar conmigo.**

-** No pasa nada al contrario estar lejos de Jacob y cerca de ti me ayudaran además que ya te arrepentiste de casarte conmigo tan mala mujer soy o que**. Cruce rápido los brazos como una caprichosa e hice un pequeño puchero.  
Edward corrió hacia mí, con un mínimo esfuerzo me alzo entre sus brazos y me llevo hacia la casa. Solo lo miraba, hasta que sentí como me bajaba despacio, estábamos en living que tenía una televisión un sillón inmenso y muy cómodo, también había un docenas de películas relacionadas con amor por lo que vi eran de comedia, otras de tragedia, etc.

Creo que mi estancia aquí será , mejor de lo que pensaba, después seguí caminando hacia la derecha y se encontraba la cocina tenía un acaba muy lujoso, había una mesa para dos, decorada con un florero rojo con flores silvestres, los estantes estaban repletos de comida, la refrigeradora también estaba repleta, tome una botella de agua y la cerré.  
Edward se acerco -** te espero en la recamara - **recamara, oí mal o que - **aguarda solo hay una habitación -** el se giro -** si qué esperas que hayan 2 habitaciones - **me recrimino** - pues no voy a dormir contigo, todavía no estoy lista y punto**. -** Edward sabia que esto era así y lo hiciste solo por ti, donde quedo ese hombre maravilloso que tenía hace unos días** - en vos baja dijo -** se esfumo**.

Me dejo con la boca abierta, se dio la vuelta y me dejo hablando sola, no sabía qué hacer y le seguí para ver a donde iba, se dirigió al living espere un momento hasta que vi como se sentó en el sillón y tomo en sus manos la cabeza firmemente como si estuviera enojado y todo siempre era por mi culpa.  
Me senté al lado de él, quería hablar pero las palabras no salían el seguía agachado la cabeza y no me daba ninguna explicación, muy despacio se levanto y se dirigió a la recamara, me di cuenta que eran las 10 de la noche  
Espere unos minutos, me dirigí lentamente a la recamara con no mucha ganas, vi como la carpa estaba armada y él se encontraba ahí, su ropa estaba doblad afuera de la carpa, yo me dirigí a la cama y le desee buenas noches pero no me respondió sabia que nuestra primera noche la arruine, pero todavía tengo tiempo y lo voy a hacer.

Me levante de la cama, me dirigí a la carpa - **Edward lamento lo que paso hoy es que soy virgen, sabes que eso complica todo además nunca eh dormido con un hombre que no ame, ni siquiera eh dormido con mi ex novio y eso me aterra, por eso esq. hoy me comporte así, me podrías perdonar y dormir juntos como marido y mujer, quiero que esta relación baya despacio porque me da miedo lastimarte y que me termines odiando -.**

- **Que dices Edward me perdonas - **pero no se escuchaba ni un sonido ni su respirar, algo estaba mal entonces abrí la carpa - **genial** - escuche una risita afuera de la recamara y ahí estaba con un vaso de helado.  
Me hice roja y baje la cabeza el acento el vaso en el velador y bajo, me cogió en brazos y me dio un beso en la frente -** hora de dormir**. Me llevo a la cama, me cubrió con la sabana y me dio un beso, y luego se fue a la carpa, baje lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia la carpa y entre, el solo estaba en bóxers Wao como era que este hombre cada día se hacía más hermoso, como no me di cuenta de su cuerpo tan esculpido - **Edward quiero dormir contigo puedo -**me dio un espacio** -** ** segura no te quiero presionar**. - **Tu nunca harías eso eres diferente y por eso te quiero**….

**Prov. Edward**

_Llegamos, le quite la venda de los ojos parecía que no se creyera que fuera realidad, creo que admiro el lugar un buen rato, después cruzo los brazos e hizo un berrinche y me dijo que si le iba a tener todo el día parada, yo solo me reí al ver sus expresiones._  
_Corrí hacia ella, la tome en brazos y me dirigí con ella. El recorrido fue lento, me di cuenta de cómo me miraba y no me molesto al contrario sus ojos reflejaban mucha paz y pureza._

_Lo primero que vio fue el living, lo hacía muy despacio, luego se dirigió a la cocina reviso el anaquel, la refrigeradora y de ahí tomo una botella de agua y le dije de manera dulce que le espera en la recamara. Su carácter cambio de inmediato me reclamo de porque una sola habitación, y que solo pensaba en palabra era una puñalada, como puedo ser un tonto y pensar que ella se va a enamorar de mi es increíble que todo lo que hemos vivido hace unas horas, ahora no valieran nada esa no es mi amada._

Pregunto donde quedo el hombre de hace unos día se esfumo. -** Se esfumo al igual que tu hace unas horas, que te pasa Bella porque juegas así conmigo.**

-** Sabes mejor dejemos las cosas ahí ya voy a ver donde me quedo a dormir y si es necesario voy a armar la carpa en nuestra habitación e improviso una cama. Ok.** Me retire hecho una fiera y le deje boquiabierta pero sentí como me seguía por toda la casa, me senté en sillón y me sujete la cabeza con firmeza, ella se sentó a mi lado y trato de hablar pero no la deje me pare y me dirigí a la recamara y sentí que ya me dejo de seguir, no quiero pegarme con ella porque no me amara ella me lo dijo y yo mismo lo sabía desde un principio.

Creo que será lo mejor que le dé el divorcio después de estar un año de casados, y ya veré como la olvido. Arme la carpa, me saque la playera y los pantalones y me fui a dar un paseo para relajarme, pero solo me fui a unos pocos pasos de la casa porque ya era de noche y no me vaya a perder mejor procuro meterme en problemas, me dio ganas de helado, me dirigí a la cocina saque el helado.

Fui a buscar una cuchara, la encontré me dirigí al living a ver si seguía para decirle que ya no estoy enojado con ella, llegue pero ya no estaba ahí, apague las luces y me dirigí a la recamara y escuche que hablaba con alguien y me acerque al marco de la puerta y le escuche decir todo, cuando me acabo - Edward me perdonas - nadie le respondía abrió con desesperación la carpa y vio que no había nadie y refunfuño "genial".

Yo me reí y ella se viro, se puso roja como tomate, hacen te mi helado en el velador y me acerque a ella, la alce y le di un beso en la frente y la lleve a la cama, la cubrí con la sabana y le di un beso.  
Y me dirigí a la carpa y me acosté solo estaba en bóxers, cuando escuche como se bajaba de la cama -** Edward puedo dormir contigo** - yo no lo creía -** no quiero presionarte - **respondio sonriente - **nunca lo harias eres diferente por eso te quiere**. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios que pasara en la luna de miel de estos tortilitos...


	11. Bromas, Sustos y Sorpresas

**Hey hola como están, espero que excelente les debo una disculpa por no subir el capitulo pero se me hizo imposible algunas me comprenderán todo relacionado con profesores y escuela, cada vez se empeñan en hacernos la vida imposible jaja. **

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, esta un poco editado por la petición de la mayoría en cuestión de Bella y sus cambios.**

**No les podría decir un día exacto que subo los capítulos por el problemas de lecciones y tareas.**

**Gracias por seguir conmigo y mi historia espero no defraudarlas. Un abrazote.**

* * *

**Pr****ov. Edward**

****_¿Cómo es posible que Bella cambie de idea tan rápido? primero me dice no luego si, ahora que se que Bella esta noche dormirá conmigo, sería bueno darle un sustito para ver que pasa…  
No se que podría hacer y si me hago el muerto o si finjo dolor de cabeza, no esa idea ya paso de moda, vamos Edward has funcionar esas neuronitas es para una buena causa, además ya que no pierdo nada me puedo dar cuenta de que tan enamorada esta Bella de mi.  
Ya sé que la posibilidades son escasas pero no hay que darse por vencidos, quien quita que a lo mejor reciba más de lo que merezco, bueno hora de llevar a cabo el mi plan, hay pero como si esta chica me vuelve loca y más cuando la tengo tan cerca como ahora como quisiera que durmiéramos todos los días así, como lo que somos marido y mujer.  
Tengo ganas de comerla a besos, llenarla de abrazos, rodear su cintura con mis brazos para que se sienta protegida, decirle cuando la amo pero ¿será demasiado pronto para decirse lo o son ideas mías?, hay son tantas cosas a pesar que Alice me dijo que luchara por su amor no veo como cada día se me hace más difícil, ella es la que pone las barreras y no me permite pasar más allá._

__Recuerdo muy bien lo que Alice me dijo antes de venir a este paraíso "**Edward dale tiempo al tiempo, ella pronto te corresponderá no te desesperes**".  
¿Tiempo al tiempo? Que es lo que me quiso decir que le espere como un tonto hasta que ella se dé cuenta, ¿pronto te corresponderá? Como me va a corresponder si me acerco a ella y se aleja, ¡MALDICION! Estoy harto de esta situación pero bueno voy a dejar que ella decida el futuro de la relación.

Alice…. Alice cuanto te necesito, quiero que me digas como llegar a ese corazón de piedra, a veces tengo ganas de tirar la toalla no se como sigo de pie ella es mi universo, mi vida.  
¿Mi vida? Que frase hermosa pero en muchas ocasiones no correspondida, por un demonio me estoy poniendo trágico ¡NO!..¡NO! Edward no la puedes perder si ella se va tú te mueres en vida, ¡Ahí! Solo mi subconsciente sabe cuánto amo a esa mujer.

¡Hay CARAJO! Es madrugada hora de poner en práctica el plan, bueno voy a empezar con una tos desesperada, y luego digo que me falta el aire y me de respiración boca a boca y así volveré a sentir sus dulces labios.

**-¿Bellaaaa? ¡BELLAAA! Me escuchas me falta el aire no se que me pasa, ¿Ayúdame? Me falta aire -**Que buen actor soy ojala que se crea la mentira y no eche a perder mi plan, Bella solo se movió un poco y se volvió a acomodar a mi lado, bueno Edward lo intentaste, hora de dormir ya que tu plan no funciono.

No me voy a dar por vencido, otro intento ahora le voy a poner más corazón,  
**-¡Bella! ¡Bella! NO PUEDO RESPIRAR… ¡¿Ayúdame? -**esta vez sí se levanto tan rápido que me asuste de mi propia broma creo que este chistecito se me salió de las manos y ¿Ahora como salgo de esta?

Lo mejor será pedirle perdón, y decirle que solo fue un sueño horrible y que este tranquila. No demasiado tarde ya le hice daño. Su cara esta con un toque de preocupación, lo mejor es que le diga a Bella que era un sueño muy real no esa y no funciona ahora creo que le hice pegar el susto de su vida, después que se entere que era mentira, me va a pedir el divorcio, ¡SOY UN TONTO ENAMORADO!

**Prov. Bella**

****_Hay dormir con Edward es una bendición porque solo él es aquel que me lleva a la luna tan solo con su respirar, es tan lindo y raro ¿Por qué?¿porque? no conocí a este hombre cuando mi corazón estaba libre y disponible, aunque ahora este corazón quiere dar paso a su amor pero como lo hago, si cada vez que él se me acercaba yo como una tonta lo alejaba cuantos cariños eh perdido por estar pensando en el tarado de Jacob que a comparación de Edward no le llega ni a los han paso varias horas en las cuales las mayoría eche a perder por no darme cuenta que tal vez es amor de mi vida está en mi narices, hay solo a mi me tiene que pasar esto, tengo que acercarme a el pero como lo mejor será comenzando dándole detalles como él lo hice y poco a poco acercarme hasta que él se dé cuenta que no fue un error casarse conmigo._

_Lo que más me aterra es que en vez de solucionarlo, cree uno de los tantos problemas, además todos me dijeron que el primer año de casados es más difícil, y tienen razón pero ninguna mujer viene con manual para ser mujer, esposa y madre, ojala que alguien tuviera la respuesta así todos los matrimonios no acabarían en divorcios y todo sería un lugar eso es demasiado pedir, porque si el mundo tuviera un manual la vida no tendría obstáculos y nadie aprendería a vivir de sus experiencias lo mejor es que me dedique a mi marido.¿Marido? Hay que hermoso que suena pero cuando le podre decir Edward te amo eres el amor de mi vida, ¿ahí Bella? No sueñes despierta mejor duerme que si sigues a este paso tendrá unas ojeras espantosas y así menos Edward se acercara._

_En pocos minutos me dormí, soñé algo hermoso. Todo era felicidad, Edward y yo íbamos a tener un hijo. Aunque después este sueño se volvió turbio porque apareció Jacob quien me quitaba a mí bebe y Edward no hacía nada, solo se quedo ahí mientras yo gritaba y nadie me levante rápido y escuche como Edward tocia, a lo mejor pesco una gripe por el cambio de clima, me estaba volviendo a quedar dormida, pero me daba miedo que se repita la pesadilla, así que me gire y me acomode en el pecho de Edward junto a él nunca me pasaría nada malo el me lo prometió._

_Escuche como empozo a decir mi nombre con mucho desesperación pensé que era otra pesadilla, pero era tan real, así que me levante y le mire, esto no era una pesadilla, era real me quede por unos minutos en shock pero reaccione y lo primero que me enseñaron en primeros auxilios era la respiración de boca a boca y dar un suave masaje en los pulmones, solo con pensar en perder a Edward me doy cuenta que si sigo en este proceso de sí o no alguien va a llegar y me lo puede quitar eso si que una bocanada de aire me acerque y le di la respiración en eso momento no importo nada, solo la vida de él, si él salió de esta o diría cuanto lo quiero y que voy a luchar por su és de darle respiración el seguían en un estado de miedo y entonces le di un beso en la mejilla, acaricie su cara, pero no respondía me empezaba a preocupar_.

-**gracias por salvarme la vida** - se levanto, me arrincono en la esquina de la carpa y me comenzó a besar, pero esta vez le correspondí y así estuvimos toda la noche, dándonos besos abrazos, contando anécdotas nuestra vida.

Desde hoy iba a ser un nuevo comienzo ahora yo seré la que le demuestre cuanto lo amo, sé que me va a costar trabajo, pero en la vida nada es fácil todo tiene su obstáculo pero al final esta la recompensa.  
Hay como el tiempo vuela cuando nos dimos cuenta y estaba amaneciendo, tome su mano la entrelace con la mía y me dirigí a la ventana para apreciar ese hermoso paisaje con el amor de mi vida.  
El me abrazo la cintura, yo me di la vuelta y entrelace mis brazos en su cuello y nos dimos un tierno beso de buenos días ojala que mi vida fuera así de fácil, tener a un hombre perfecto a mi lado y a mis hijos producto de nuestro amor.  
Hay Bella tranquila, que eso va a pasar en mucho tiempo a menos que le eches ganas, como falta muy poco para navidad ya sé que le voy a regalar, espero que le guste, hay pero ahora voy a disfrutar este día con Edward, nada ni nadie nos separa excepto la muerte.

* * *

**Prov. Bella**

****_Después de unas horas de sufrimiento se olvidaron con un amanecer único rodeada de la persona que más amo y aunque no lo quiera reconocer Edward me robo el corazón en tan poco tiempo espero que esto vaya así cada día y de esta manera amar como él me ama de manera creo que tengo que ingeniarme una forma de hacercarme a él, no solo con caricias sino con detalles algo ¿Cómo? ¡Que! Tiene que ser original y de su agrado pero ahí voy de nuevo porque no le conocí mejor._

_Espera ahora que recuerdo el me había dicho que le gustaba dar caminatas en la playa a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, ¡excelente! Este será mi regalo de bodas pero bueno tengo que organizar pero como lo hago si él está aquí lo mejor será despistarlo con una pelí mejor le voy a decir que venga a dormir al fin al cabo no hemos pegado el ojo desde hace horas y lo mejor será descansar. Bueno y ahora ¿Dónde está?, lo mejor es que lo vaya a buscar. Primero empezare con el living, luego con la cocina o la recamara no importa lo importante es encontrarlo.  
En la cocina, el living y la playa no está, a lo mejor se fue a la recamara a darse una ducha o mejor se fue a dar un paseo en la selva, no me hubiera avisado, mejor me voy rápido a la recamara y me dejo de preocupar._

_Entre despacio y ahí estaba mi ángel, durmiendo en la cama lo mejor será dejarlo ahí mismo, no no mejor me quedo unos minutitos con él y me pongo a preparar el me acomode muy despacio le cubrí con la sabana, ¿hay por Dios que hombre? Que cuerpo por que no le disfrute, ahí su cabello cobrizo todo alborotado, sus ojos esmeralda pero algo no encaja y es esa barba espesa mejor se le vería con menos barba muy sexi y jovial después me encargare de í mis brazos en su cintura y me acomode en su pecho, el se movió y me cubrió en sus brazos, ¿su olor es mi droga?, más claro todo lo venga de él es maravilloso, el contacto de nuestra piel es una corriente eléctrica, es muy agradable estar junto a el puede ser un segundo pero es el mejor segundo de mi existir._

_Cuando me desperté era noche hay creo que me eh dormido demasiado y Edward seguía descansando, Salí de la cama muy triste por separarme de él pero a regreso le llenare de besos, me fui directo a la cocina, prepare langostas con una ensalada dirigí a la playa y hice un camino con hojas de palma y después estire una manta en la arena puse varias velas alrededor regrese a la cocina y lleve las langostas las deje en una bandeja y corrí hacia la casa de nuevo, por primera vez corrí y no me tropecé con nada, llegue al cuarto y seguía dormido, le di un beso en el cuello, pero solo se movió, así que le di varios besitos en su mejilla y después le di uno muy tierno, más claro de tierno paso a muy amoroso, me jalo hacia su pecho me envolvió en sus brazos y así nos quedamos unos segundos._

__- **Edward vamos a la playa quiero dar un paseo contigo, por favor dime que si -** no me respondía, me aleje un poco para ver su rostro y estaba como asustado a lo mejor no le pareció la idea creo que fui muy directa.  
No me respondía, a lo mejor tengo que darle un empujoncito, si, le voy a dar un beso. Me acerque a darle un besito tierno en la coronilla pero él me tumbo y se puso encima mío - **yo hare lo que quieras.**

****Entonces le regale una sonrisa le di un beso le empuje, le tire unos pantalones y una pijama, el se levanto se los puso rápido y corrió me cargo en brazos cuando llegamos a la playa me bajo con cuidado.  
Le di un beso y como no faltaba mis piernas no respondieron, y nos caímos el quedo encima mío, nos reímos nos volvimos a parar y le tape los ojos con la misma cinta azul, le guie jalándole pero él me agarro la cintura - **así esta mucho mejor -** el corrido duro poco le quite la venda y le di un beso.

**Prov. Edward**

****_Desde tanto tiempo eh soñado en despertar con ella, pensé que iba a ser un sueño imposible pero gracias a Dios no lo fue, ella esta como muy cambiada a lo mejor me empieza a querer, pero no estoy seguro lo mejor es no ilusionarme de nuevo, quiero que ella sea quien me diga te amo, te necesito, ella será la que me impulse a seguirla vez si ella me llega a amar podríamos tener hijos y envejecer juntos, eso tiene que ser posible, pero tengo estar preparado para ella así que tomare una siesta para recuperar energías ya que no eh dormido desde la boda._

_Me acosté en la cama, toda cama estaba con su olor tan exquisito, en pocos segundos me dormí, soñé muy hermoso. Mi sueño consistía en que Bella me decía que me amaba y me decía que iba a tener un hijo producto de nuestro amor. Ese fue uno de mi mejor sueño en añ és sentí unos cálidos brazos que me rodearon y los reconocí, entonces me gire, y la cubrió con mis brazos al principio pensé que era un sueño pero después me di cuenta que no, porque cuando desperté ella estaba a mi lado, dormida plácidamente en mis brazos, así que me volví a dormir pero perdí a noción del tiempo, sentí un pequeño beso en mi cuello, pero no hice nada, después unos tiernos besitos en mis mejillas y al último un beso tierno en mis labios yo le correspondí de inmediato, la atraje ami cuerpo, y así volvimos a ser uno solo._

_Ella me empujo, me dijo que quiere dar un paseo conmigo en la playa como sabia que eso me gustaba, a lo mejor se lo comente o lo adivino pero no importa igual es una oportunidad de estar con ella y no la voy a desaprovechar, me paso un par de pantalones y una pijama pe los puse y corrí hacia ella la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve hasta la playa la baje despacio, entonces ella me cubrió mis ojos con la misma cinta que yo utilice me empezó a jalar muy despacio pero yo quería que esté más cerca, así que la atraje hacia mí y la rodee con mis brazos._

- **así esta mucho mejor - **Llegamos, entonces percibí langosta me quito la venda, vi un camino y al final una manta tendida, muchas velas que nos rodeaban, empezamos a caminar tomados de la mano, nos sentamos disfrutamos de la cena.

Después conversamos de muchos temas hasta que llegamos a los de los hijos. El tema no fue cómodo, ella dijo que si quería tener hijos pero todavía es muy pronto tal vez dentro de unos años, pero bueno en algo tuve de acuerdo, si era varón le íbamos a poner Edward pero si era niña le pondríamos Reneesme, un nombre fuera de lo normal pero muy bonito y original.

Entonces Bella volvió a empezar la conversación - **nuestra relación no está muy bien -** se quedo callada pensé que todo lo vivido se haría a la basura, ¡maldición! Todo esto se va a acabar no no, espero que sea otra cosa, porque si me dice eso soy capaz de morirme en vida. Entonces continuo -** creo que lo mejor será Edward de... -** se volvió a callar hay que me quiere decir será lo que pienso, no no ella no me puede hacerme esto, Edward tranquilo no hagas suposiciones deja ver cómo termina esto.

-** Edward lo mejor será que me ayudes a amarte como te lo mereces -** ¡SI! Ella me va a dar una oportunidad, y yo haciendo lamentos, soy el hombre más feliz sobre este planeta. Me hacer que a ella la llene de besos, abrazos, la tome en mi brazos y la lleve al agua esta calientita, nos pusimos a bucear, jugamos en el agua y nos reímos, era un momento de novela, parecía fantasía, pero la mejor fantasía de este día.

Después salimos del agua y caminamos, por un largo momento, jugamos en la orilla, la cargue, corrimos, como dos niños hasta que nos dirigimos a la recamara para descansar nos bañamos por separado, nos pusimos nuestro pijamas y nos acomodamos en nuestra cama, estuvimos muy unidos ni siquiera nos movíamos, solo nuestros corazones hablaban y así nos quedamos dormidos.


	12. dos es igual a tres

**Hola chicas casi que no eh tenido tiempo entre tarea y exámenes cada vez se acumula.**

**Como ven que cada vez hay mas química y acción, jaja gracias a Robmy por sus graciosos y agradables comentarios que deja durante cada capitulo. Y si no es mucha molestia espero que todas mis seguidoras comenten cada capitulo para saber que piensan y como toman lo que hace Bella.**

* * *

**Prov. Bella**

_La noche anterior fue la mejor, hoy me levante con mucho ánimo, porque tenía un hombre maravilloso a mi lado hoy le voy a decir cuánto le amo y la mejor forma de hacer es entregarme en cuerpo y alma._

_Pero tiene que ser romántico pero al mismo tiempo lleno de alegría, como le voy a hacer, y si le llamo a Alice para que me eche una mano, pero donde deje mi celular voy a a ver si está en la maleta, me dirigí a baño con una gran sonrisa, busque por toda la maleta pero no encontré, ¡Maldición! En este preciso momento se tenía que perder, pero no me di por vencida, me dirigí a la maleta de Edward y ahí estaba mi salvación su celular, ojala que no tenga clave o sino ya veré como me las arreglo._

_Abrí la maleta con mucho cuidado, rebusque pero no había, saque su ropa y acomode a un lado mío y encontré una carta, que iba dirigida para mí, pero no la abrí quería que él me entregue, después encontré una de sus colonias y rocié un poco que rico olor en el aire y lo aspire era tan delicioso, luego volví a colocarla ropa._

_Me pare y cerré la maleta, y me fui al velador abrí todos los cajones y no había nada, fui al otro y al fin lo encontré.  
Lo prendí, y busque el numero de Alice, la llame timbro timbro pero no me contesto, a lo mejor seguía durmiendo. Lo mejor es llamarla en 5 minutos asta mientras me voy a vestir y arreglar para la ocasión.  
Me puse un playera negro y un short banco, con unas sandalias negras muy cómodas.  
Volví a intentar y esta fue de suerte contesto._

**Prov. Alice**

****-** Hola Edward que deseas, es tan temprano, no me puedes llamar después ASSSSH -** pero cuando escuche una dulce vos pensé que había pasado algo a ella o a mi hermano y me puse a pensar, que les pasaría, a lo mejor llano quieren estar juntos, la relación no funciono voy a matar a Bella si le hizo daño.  
Mejor espero hablar con ella, a lo mejor estoy exagerando y ella me dice que me tiene un sobrinito o que ya está enamorada de él, eso sería realmente hermoso y más si traen un bebecito.  
- **Perdón hola Bella, que se te ofrece, espero que no hayas hecho daño a Edward o que le pediste el divorcio, habla mujer me tienes en ascuas**.  
- **no es nada de eso necesito de tu ayuda de inmediato -** le dije - **para que o que -** me respondió -** hoy le voy a demostrar cuanto lo amo.** - Por unos minutos me quede sorprendida cómo es posible Wao me sorprendió, tengo que ayudarla.

-** Está bien Bella te voy a ayudar con tal de que hagas feliz a mi hermano y dime en que estas pensando debe ser muy importante para ti verdad -** ella solo dijo - **si es que me enamoro como loca y bueno cada día me acerco mas a él y no quiero perderlo Alice por favor ayúdame te debo una.**

-** Claro Bella y bueno que tienes planeado -** ella estaba muy nerviosa - **una.. velada romántica - **esta chica me asombra - **bueno, ponte una lencería muy coqueta adorne la cama con pétalos o con flores, coja la champagne que está en la gaveta de la nevera porque Edward siempre tiene una botella en la nevera, también busca fresas y ponlas crema eso es un postre favorito de Edward.**

****- **Bella, apunta todo lo que te dije, te** **deseo mucha suerte con su noche** **y espero un sobrinito al regreso -** Bella esta loca.

- **Alice antes que me cuelgues nos quedaremos a vivir mas tiempo** - tanto puede cambiar en unos dias. - **Pero que te sucede, esta bromeando.**

- **No lo hago Alice bye...**

**Prov. Bella**

_Después de que Alice me dijera todo eso me fui muy rápido a la cocina ya que era las 8 de la noche y Edward pronto volvería de surfear, no me gusta que surfee por la noche, tengo miedo de que le llegue a pasar algo, me moriría, el ahora es mi vida y no lo voy a perder._

_Prepare las fresas con cremas, luego hornee unas galletas en forma de corazoncitos, ojala le guste mi sorpresa está hecho con mucho amor, lleve una pequeña mesa a la habitación, como pesaba todo por amor lo hago, después lleve las fresas y las galletitas, me dirigí a la selva de la playa y tome unas cuantas rosas silvestres, y las puse en la cama pero no me convencía, así que le di en forma de corazón, traje la champagne y la puse hielo, luego Salí del cuarto en busca de unas copas y servilletas, y divise la silueta semi desnuda de él y casi me da un ataque, respire y me concentre ya mismo llega y todavía no acabo.  
Corrí a la recamara esparciendo risas como una loca, acomode las copas prendí las velas aromáticas las mismas que utilice en nuestra cena romántica apague la luz y me dirigí a la sala, pero tuve que regresar ya que no puse la bata y lencería coqueta se vería y echaría a perder la mayor parte de la sorpresa._

**Prov. Edward**

****_Hoy me levante muy bien, prepare el desayuno, y le llene de caricias besos y abrazos a ella son muy pocos los días que pasaba esto pero me encantaba y no lo iba a desaprovechar espero que Bella se enamore antes del año de casados y no tener que dar el divorcio, y le comente a Bella que me iría a surfear, aunque a ella no le gusta la idea que surfee lo acepto, tome mi tabla, mi toalla y me dirigí hacia la playa, es mas de un año que no surfee, lo extrañaba y esta es la mejor oportunidad de hacerlo._

_El tiempo se paso volando cuando me di cuenta ya se escondió el sol, la marea estaba más alta y eso es peligroso Salí del mar, me quede hipnotizado con el atardecer y me quede pensando en un futuro con ella me acosté en el arena y me quede dormido, me desperté y ya habían salido las estrellas me apresure a ponerme mi playera y mi bermuda, caray Bella a de estar preocupada por mi Salí muy temprano pero no eh dado señales de vida mejor será regresar, llegue a la casa y Bella estaba ahí sentada con una bata, leyendo cumbres borrascosas es una de sus lecturas preferidas, me vio entrar y salto encima mío, me tumbo encima del sillón y me lleno de besos._

-** creo que desaparece la mayor parte del tiempo para que me recibas así - **ella se alejo se sonrojo y me regalo una sonrisa tímida las que tanto hacen latir y parar a mi corazón al mismo tiempo.

Yo palmee el sillón y ella se sentó a mi lado, me acerque a ella y le plantee un beso muy apasionado que ella me correspondió. Me quede encima de ella, no me separo rodeo sus brazos en mi cuelo y sus piernas en mi cintura, la levante, la lleve a la recamara y cuando entre mi sorpresa estaba toda adornada, ella se bajo y me dijo unas palabras que nunca olvidare **_"Edward TE AMO y no soporto un día mas sin ti, quiero que me hagas tuya"._**

Ese fue el momento más feliz de mi matrimonio, comimos las fresas con cremas que son mis preferidas, luego tomamos champagne asta no poder mas, y bueno pasamos una noche muy hermosa llena de pasión y amor, lo que toda pareja enamorada hace en una luna de miel, al final todo mis sueños se hicieron realidad.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos llenos de amor, de felicidad, ella en susurros dijo - **te Amo y que no quiero divorciarme** - esas palabras fueron todas las que necesitaba para ser feliz por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

**Prov. Bella**

****_Ya han pasado muchos mese, para ser especifica 3 y han sido de lo mejor a pesar que hubo desacuerdos pero todos se solucionaron, por algo me dijo Esme, la madre de Edward_ _**"el primer año de matrimonio es mal difícil"**_._Todos los días son como el primero, parezco cursi pero es la verdad, cada día que amanezco con Edward es como ganar una batalla más, aunque él sabe lo mucho que lo amo, pero yo quisiera cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños y ese es de ser padre, aunque no hemos profundizado sobre el tema._

_Cada vez de que hablamos de futuros hijos, le brillan sus ojos esmeralda, tan solo de verlo así me doy cuenta que estoy lista para ser, madre. Aun no he eh dicho de mis sospechas pero no quiero ilusionarlo, y ahora como hago para darme cuenta, ahora que me acuerdo Edward va ir a la ciudad a arreglar unos asuntos de su oficina y ahí me podría irme a medico y confirmar mis dudas._

_Pero como le hago, tengo que ingeniarme un pretexto valido. Ya se le voy a decir que necesito unos maquillajes y ropa nueva, esa es la mejor escusa que tiene una mujer, y de paso podría ver, chompitas, juguetes y tantas cosas para él o ella, sentí como una lagrima recorrió mi rostro estaba llena de alegría, pero de repente me empecé a tambalear, hay cada vez estos mareos mas y mas frecuentes, a lo mejor si estoy embarazada, revise mi vientre y ya se notaba un pequeño bulto._

__Otras lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro, escuche unos pasos, me seque las lagrimas y vi como Edward entraba a la habitación estaba muy bien arreglado, con terno parecía otra no me importo, se acerco - **me voy a la ciudad porque tengo que firmar unos papeles a el abogado y regresare esta misma noche- **vamos Bella dilo** -** **yo también me quiero ir a la ciudad a comprar unas cositas que necesito -** el no puso ningún pero - **mastercard o visa** - las agito como un abanico -** las dos.**

**Prov. Edward**

****_Han pasado muchas semanas y siento que nuestra relación va creciendo, ahora que eh conseguido que Bella me ame ya no hay obstáculos, estas experiencias me han ayudado a conocer a la verdadera Bella, es muy diferente a la que conocí.__  
__Todas noches caminamos por la playa, nos metemos al mar, vemos película abrazados en el living o si no estábamos en nuestra recamara juntos. Desde varios días eh querido decirle a Bella sobre un tema en especial, es que desde mucho tiempo eh querido ser papa, aunque mis padres dicen que soy muy joven para hacerme responsable de un niño, a mi eso no me importa, lo que yo quiero es tener un niño producto de nuestro amor._

_Aunque siempre eh abordado el tema con Bella, ella no me da largar ni rechaza la idea, sino que ella dice que necesita tiempo para prepararse y no la voy a presionar, yo quisiera que sea una niña aunque ella prefiere que sea un varoncito, yo aceptare gustoso lo que Dios me mande.__El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, vi y era el numero de mi abogado, a quien le pedí que comprara la mejor casa en una zona residencias en forks, se que ha Bella no le gusta mucho la idea de irse a vivir a forks, pero la podría convencer._

_Lo que le dije a Bella es que tenía que firmar unos papeles de mi trabajo pero no es así, me dirigí al cuarto y ahí estaba con una sonrisa radiante, le avise que me iba y regresar el mismo día pero ella dijo que me quería acompañar, a lo cual yo no me negué, pero me llamo la atención que estaba un poco extraña, a lo mejor solo eran suposiciones mías, llame capitán y le dije que viniera, en cuestión de una hora llego, ni si quiera llevamos ropa, ya que compraríamos algo ahí mismo._

_Ayude a subir a Bella y nos dirigimos al camarote, abrí una botella de champagne y la serví una_ _copa a ella, apenas tomo un soro y la dejo, le pregunte si se sentía bien y me dijo que sí, que no le gustaba consumir alcohol, por una parte me gusto eso y también e dijo que odia fumar, yo le confesé que ya no soy tan adicto a tabaco como lo era de adolecente, ella no le gusto mucho lo que hice y me dijo__** " Edward donde te vea fumando, te vas a dormir en el sofá y hablo en serio"**__. Me salió una pequeña sonrisa, hablamos y hablamos mucho hasta que el capitán nos aviso que llagamos bajamos, yo me dirigí a una cafetería muy conocida y popular, mientras que Bella a un centro comercial._

__**Prov. Bella**

****Bueno tome un taxi dije - **me lleva a un consultorio médico, el más cercano -** en cuestión de 20 minutos llegamos, pague y me baje, corrí hacia el consultorio, no hubo muchos pacientes, cuando llego mi turno casi me desmayo tenía miedo de que sea una falsa alarma, entre le explique todo al doctor y me reviso, me dijo **_"felicitaciones va a ser mama"_** en ese momento no tenia palabra, me mando a comer saludable y que venga dentro de 2 meses. Llame a Edward y quedamos en vernos en el puerto, cuando llegue el me estaba esperando, le dije _**"Edward tienes que saber algo estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo"**_, el no hablo después reacciono me lleno, de besos y abrazos

- **así que vamos a ser padres, va a ser una nueva aventura porque es producto de nuestro amor**. ..

* * *

Cada vez la historia se vuelve mas hermosa pero recuerden no todo es de color rosa... gracias..


	13. Nuevas sorpresas

**Hola a todas mis lectoras, gracias por darme su apoyo y comentarios. Este capitulo trata que despues de la tormenta viene la calma. **

* * *

**Pov. Bella**

_Ya han paso 6 meses desde que supe de mi embarazo mi vientre, ya comenzaba a notarse pero no me importaba, bueno nadie de la familia sabia pero yo quería darles la sorpresa, Edward me dijo que teníamos que irnos a forks porque hubo un problema con las oficinas y que no podía pasarlo por alto, yo como buena esposa tenia estar con él.  
Le dije que si me gustaría ir a forks a pasar unos días y luego regresar a Arizona, pero Edward hizo una mueca de no mucho agrado ya que a él le gustaba los lugares frescos y no muy calurosos, pero creo que puede hacer un sacrificio por mí.  
Salimos muy pronto de la isla esme, no me gusto irme ya que quería cumplir un año pero ahora tengo que pensar por 2, y si lo mejor es regresar lo hare. Llegamos al aeropuerto que raro se sentía porque recordé como Salí del aeropuerto y como entre ahora, una risita se me escapo. Edward me pregunto por la risita y me mostré mi bulto, el solo hizo una muequita coqueta y me dio un beso en la frente._  
Me ayudo con mi bolso personal, y no dejo que cargue nada a ratos sentía inútil pero sabía que él nos protegía y que iba a ser el mejor padre, ese momento me di ganas de unas fresas con crema, si que mi bébeme salió muy goloso, así que le dije a Edward que por favor me trajera fresas y el solo dijo **_"espero que él o ella no me salga caprichosa porque seré muy consentidor"_**.

Yo le acaricie la cara y le di un besito, el se alejo muy despacio siempre el tenía que terminar porque por mi yo no lo hacía. Después llego con mis fresas me las devore muy rápido, el solo se reía y a ratos me decía tranquila nadie te va quitar y antes de lo previsto me acabe y se me antojo unas costillas con bbq, esas eran mis preferidas.

Edward nuevamente se levanto y fue por mis costilla, pero después recordé que necesitaría algo de beber así que le llame, y le dije que me trajera un helado o una botella de agua, pobre de mí Edward tener que aguantarme todos mis caprichos, nunca ponía resistencia todo lo que le pedía me lo cumplía.

**Prov. Edward**

****_Wao como ha pasado el tiempo, todo lo que eh vivido con esta mujer ha sido maravilloso y lo mejor es que voy a ser papa, es uno de mis grades sueños... hoy nos levantamos pronto bueno me levante porque ahora como Bella está embarazada, duerme mucho le prepare unos ricos hot-cakes y le lleve el desayuno, nose como se levanto parecía un niño chiquito levantándose pronto, me bañe me cambie cuando Salí ella ya estaba lista, y estaba jalada un bolso de mano, yo le quite y subí todas las cosas no le deje coger nada, no quería que se lastime, bueno a ratos ella se disgustaba pero debe entender que ella y mi bebe son lo más importante y por ellas daría mi vida._

_El viaje hasta el aeropuerto se hizo en 1 hora, llegamos y Bella empezó con sus antojos tan raros y yo como la amo tanto no me puedo resistir a sus peticiones y mucho menos a las de mi bebe, primero me pidió fresas con crema, luego costillas con bbq y luego una botella de agua, yo las compre y se las di._

__En momentos se me escapaba unas cuantas risitas de ver como comía parecía que no le alimentaba bien o no los alimentaba, así transcurrió la tarde hasta que nos llamaron para tomar el vuelo, destino a forks, se que ha Bella no le gusta pero bueno ahí quiero hacer mi vida con ella porque Arizona no me cae bien no me llevo mucho con los climas cálidos, me sofoco.

Cuando le mencione a Bella de mis oficinas ella me lo creyó fácilmente lo cual lo agradezco porque no sirvo como mentiroso, el viaje duraba unas 10 horas así que pedí de nuevo la suite pero esta vez con una cama de dos plazas para que estuviera cómoda.

Llegamos a la suite, le ayude a acomodarse, y le pregunte si todo bien **"****_ No amor, necesito un pedazo de tarta de mora"_** yo solo me reí y de donde iba a sacar tarta de mora, si que esta mujer me pone en serios aprietos, yo solo dije hare lo posible.  
**"Edward Cullen tu mujer tiene ganas de tarta de mora, tienes que conseguirla como sea"**, y se acostó y se cubrió con la cobija parecía que no tenía a una mujer sino a una niña pequeña y caprichosa que me iba a sacar canas verdes, Salí de la suite y para mi bendición o desgracia encontré unos últimos pedazos de tarta pero cuando iba a coger una chica choco conmigo y nos reímos, - **te lo vas a llevar todo-... -** **si es para mi mujer-**, ella se admiro y luego se presento -** hola soy Irina Danely y tu guapo quien eres.**

****-** Yo le dije soy Edward Cullen- ...**me preguntomuchas cosas más, perdí la noción del tiempo **-** **y por ultimo guapo estas** **casado **-que no le dije que tenia mujer, tipica despistada cuando le iba a contestar escuche una voz enojada, internamente roge que no sea Bella pero la cruda realidad llego. Esta mujer hasta enojada era hermosa, y la presente - **Irina ella es mi esposa Isabella Swan, pero todos los decimos...-** no me dejo acabar me corto la frase Bella parecía que estaba celosa.

En el lugar había mucha tensión que se podía cortar con una tijera, yo me acerque a ella y la tome de la cintura, se tranquilizo un poco, pero Irina tuvo que arruinarlo todo - **Isabella, está embarazada o estas gorda -** a mi me dio chiste esa pregunta pero a bella no - **no estoy gorda sino embarazada, es el producto del amor de mi y mi hermoso esposo Eddie -** Irina casi se desmaya.  
Bella le salió una risita, Irina se alejo - **tenemos que hablar** - me quede un rato parado, analizando todo - **Eddie es para hoy** - eso no he gusto genial problemas ahora que todo iba bien, espero que Bella no sea una celosa loca porque eso no me gustaría, llegamos a la suite, se acostó en la cama en el medio -** me haces un espacio** **para dormir - ... - dejame pensar.., mmm** **no**, **te vas a dormir en el sillón por andar de coqueto -** apago la luz de la lámpara y el cuarto quedo semi oscuro - **Bella me perdonas, ademas no es mi culpa porque me encontré con ella gracias a ti Bella -** ella se sentó en la cama prendio la luz y me vio - **tienes suerte que mis hormonas estén aceleradas, te perdono pero a la próxima que te encuentre coqueteándola a ella o a otro duermes en el sofá para toda la vida entendido -...** -** si mi amor**.

Me puse la pijama, le acaricie el vientre, le di besitos y por ultimo le di un beso lleno de amor y la abrace…

- **te amo, Bella**

* * *

**Prov. Bella **

****_Cuando me desperté eran las 6 de la mañana, estaba muy cansada ya que con mi estado si dormía mucho o poco igual seguía cansada, me gire muy suavemente hacia Edward, y acaricie su cara, despeine su cabello ya que mas me gustaba así y no le hacía ver tan serio, pero algo no encajaba en la ecuación y eso era su barba, pues era muy larga, si se la cortara un poco se vería mejor, y más sexi de lo que es por Dios, es una bendición tener a este hombre._

_La escenita de celos que le arme ayer creo que fue exagerada pero debe entender que él es mío desde que se caso y ahora voy a defender a capa y espada a cualquier que le venga a coquetearlo se las va a ver conmigo en especial su secretaria Tanya que me anda buscando pleito, ojala que entienda que Edward es mi esposo o sino recurriré a mi querida cuñada Alice que ella si sabe cómo solucionar estos problemas._

__Mientras pensaba en todo esto Edward ya se había levantado, estaba tan lindo su cabello brillaba con la luz de sol esos ojos tiernos, color esmeralda y ese torso bien marcado, se acerco a mí y dio un besito a mi vientre y luego a mi - **Edward, alimentanos - ... -** **algo razonable y fácil de traer -... - Nunca te pedimos alo dificil de traer-.. -y no recuerdas las alitas, hamburguesas, pizzas...-. -Edward ya entendimos,** **se nos apetece sanduche de pavo -**Edward torció sus cejas, ya que el odia el pavo, nunca le ha gustado, pero ahora tiene que acostumbrase al olor porque ese era mi antojo favorito.

A los 5 minutos regreso haciendo gestos muy raros, yo me comencé a reír - **no tiene nada de gracioso por favor come pronto esto, antes que me muera por ese olor** - le hice caso y me la acabe -**Edward me das un besito** -. - **Nooo.. por ahora** -nos anunciaron que le va a aterrizar nos alistamos y luego salimos del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a un hotel.

Me bañe y me cambie, luego él se baño antes que salga del baño estaba con una afeitadora, el salió del baño y de inmediato, camine y le arrincone en el baño cerré la puerta y me senté en sus piernas, y le quite mucha barba, el no hizo nada dejo su look en mis manos, cuando acabe limpie su rosto y que cambio tal como me imagine estaba muy hermoso, más que cuando le conocí.  
- **Hora de ir a ver a mis padres y a la familia de mi esposo para darle la buena noticia**.- **ahora estas mas sexi que de costumbre, tengo que comprarme un trapeador y perricida**. -** Un trapeador y un que -**... -**Edward el trapeador para limpiar las babas de la desvergonzadas y el perricida para las roba maridos**. - Bella si es por Irina no te preocupes** no siento nada por ella que lastima - **si si y yo nací ayer ** - Lastima porque -. -Porque casi le matas con la mirada.**

**Prov. Edward**

_Hoy me levante un poco cansado, pero mi cura eras mis dos amores, les salude y les pregunte qué les apetecía, ojala que no fueran nada de pavo ya que no soporto ni su olor ni su sabor, es muy desagradable, pero para mi mala suerte se le apeteció un sanduche de pavo, yo no puse resistencia pero creo que mi cara me delataba, Salí de la suite, me volví a encontrar con Irina pero ya no me coqueteo creo que la probadita de celos de Bella.. funciono. Cogí el sanduche y regrese._

__Después nos anunciaron que el vuelo ya llegaba, bajamos nos dirigimos al hotel, ayude a subir las maletas, y espere que se bañe ella, para yo bañarme, cuando acabe note como bella vino me arrincono y se sentó en mi piernas no sabía que estaba tramando, cuando vi que estaba con una navaja, no hice nada porque ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, me corto la barba muy rápido y me la dejo muy corta y me dio un beso, me vi al espejo con mi cabello alborotado y mi nuevo corte parecía otro, solo escuche una risita y era ella .

Se acerco y me abrazo con dificultad por su pancita, le di un beso en la frente - **Hora de ir a ver a mis padres y a la familia de mi esposo para darle la buena noticia**.- **ahora estas mas sexi que de costumbre, tengo que comprarme un trapeador y perricida**. -** Un trapeador y un que -**... -**Edward el trapeador para limpiar las babas de la desvergonzadas y perricida es para las roba maridos**. - Bella si es por Irina no te preocupes** no siento nada por ella que lastima. **

Cuando se van a terminar sus locuras** - Lastima porque -. -Porque casi le matas con la mirada. **La empuje fuera del baño y le hice que se sentara mientras me cambiaba, me puse unos jeans una playera y una casaca negra, me alborote el pelo como le gustaba a ella - **Es hora de irnos Bella.**

* * *

Espero que me dejen su comentario... Hasta la próxima.


	14. Familia y Jacob

**En este capitulo adiaran y amaran a Bella. espero que les guste...**

* * *

**Prov. Bella**

Dios que nervios que tengo, mis padres no sabían nada de la llegada ni mucho menos de que estoy embarazada y lo peor es que mi mama ah creído que nunca voy a olvidar a Jacob, y me a decir que me embarace por compromiso no es así pero tendré que decirle que no porque en realidad amo a este hombre, como hubiera querido que sea mi primer amor, pero no era de lamentarme sino de pensar como le voy a decir mama me embarace pero no es lo que tú piensas amo a Edward y soy feliz, no Bella debe ser más convincente, hola mama no estoy gorda estoy embarazada, es el producto del amor de Edward y yo, no no así no me va a creerme mejor diré lo que me salga del corazón.

Mientras yo me ponía ropa muy holgada para que no se note mucho, Edward seguía y seguía dando vueltas por toda la sala, estaba muy nervioso pero que le preocupaba a lo mejor ya se arrepintió de presentarme a su familia, a a única que conozco muy bien es Alice pero a su padre un importante doctor y su madre una arquitecta muy reconocida, no para mí son los padres de Edward y nada mas nose si le caigo bien mal, pero hoy lo vamos a averiguar en la cena que Alice está preparando en sorpresa, ya que Edward la llamo sin consultarme, quería que fuera una sorpresa pero como a Alice no hay pedir que guarde un secreto es imposible me lo conto todo con lujo de detalles.

Solo pensaba y pensaba, tener un hijo será fácil o difícil según mi mama es algo muy hermoso pero hay que ser responsable y cariñoso, que yo fui una hija ejemplar que no les di motivos para avergonzarse de nada, pero claro que soy un orgullo para ellos porque soy hija única como me hubiera gustado tener un hermana o hermano en quien apoyarme en este momento.

-** Edward** - exclame el me miro con un toque de preocupación me acerque le bese - **todo ira bien, lo vamos a afrontar como lo que somos marido y mujer** - tome su mano y la lleve a mi vientre - **Edward, tu, yo y este bebe estamos unidos y nada ni nadie nos separara, ya deja de preocuparte pasara lo que tenga que pasar** - le volví a besar y fui a buscar un suéter porque hacía demasiado frio como mis papas se acostumbraron a esto, el poco tiempo que viví aquí en forks fue muy triste porque mis padres discutían mucho y parecía una casa de locos, en la escuela todo iba bien en rendimiento pero mal en el amor, conocí a victoria una amiga que hice y ella me presento al estúpido de Jacob, que por ahora no sé nada de él y espero que nunca más volver a saber nada, bueno con Jacob llevamos muchos años de conocidos y pocos de novios, mi futuro era casarme con él y luego tener una familia, pero tenía razón angélica weber el no es un santito, siempre sus palabras tenían otro significado, poco a poco fui descubriendo un Jacob mentiroso, obsesivo, malvado, etc, lo que más molesto de él es que dejo a una chica embarazada y la hizo abortar, que monstro aria eso, mucho tiempo me tomo asimilar eso, ahora él es solo un mal sueño que tuve y ya se termino.

Ahora mi nuevo sueño es Edward y mi hijo o hija que en pocos meses nacerá y le pondré Reneesme si es mujer y Anthony si es un varón, mi intuición de madre me dice que va a ser un varón pero la de Edward dice que va a ser una niña, el me pidió que fuera al ginecólogo y me hagan el ultrasonido para ver si en una niña o niño pero le dije que no, que será lo que Dios nos mande.

Cuando llegue al pasillo, me dirigí al armario tome el abrigo y regrese a la sala Edward ya no estaba tan preocupado, le llame y le hice señales para que ya nos fuéramos pero es seguía, triste un poco distante, a lo mejor ya no me ama, maldición que rayos le pasa, y maldita hormonas, que me hacen sentir peor de lo que estoy.

Comenze a llorar de la nada, Edward corrió, me abrazo - **mi Bella si quieres vamos mañana** - solo me salian sollozos - **no tengo que hacerlo hoy, entre mas pasa el tiempo más me siento cúlpale, por no haberle dicho la verdad a mi mama sobre nuestra relación, yo le dije que nunca olvidaría a Jacob, que te odio, y nose si me crea ya sabes a de pensar que me embarace solo por compromiso** - cada vez Edward aguanta la respiración mas - **sabes que eso no es así yo te amo pero nose como decir lo que tengo aquí en mi corazón, ayúdame por favor - el solo me dio un beso** - **sea cual sea la decisión de tu mama, yo estaré aquí porque mi corazón es tuyo, y como tú me dijiste un día nada ni nadie nos separa, te amo más que a mi propia vida.**

****Me seque las lagrimas, subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la casa de mis padres, llegamos baje muy despacio y él me ayudo, tocamos la puerta, mi padre salió me abrazo - **te has engordado un poco, creo que Edward te esta preparando para invierno** - mi mama me abrazo - **no está gorda esta…** - piensa rapido gritaba internamente - **mama y papa tenemos que hablar de algo, puedo pasar-. -claro hija está siempre será tu casa -** me senté un sofá con Edward, cruce la pierna para que no se notara mi bultito.

Mi ma ya sabía de lo que era o pretendía saberlo - **bueno** - empecé pero antes tome la mano de Edward - **veras mama Edward y yo nos quedamos mas tiempo del que planeamos de luna de miel y crees saber lo que paso. **Mi mama histérica exclamo - **no funciono se van a divorciar mientras que mi papa no hacía nada solo nos escuchaba. - no mama la relación con Edward esta mejor hasta el punto que ahora lo amo.**

Mi papa me regalo una sonrisa pero mi mama se quedo en shock - **eso no es todo estoy embarazada, tengo 5 meses de embarazo. **Mi mama al fin reacciono -** dime hija va a ser un niño o una niña** - mi mama ese momento era la version anciana de Alice -** la verdad es que no sabemos -** en seguida mi mama freno sus aplausos y nos miro seria - **como que no saben** - dijo mi mama alterada - **no mama queremos que sea una sorpresa - **creo que mi papa se apidio de esta pareja de enamorados** -** **bueno hija René y yo te vamos a apoyar y eso también va para ti Edward, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia.**

Almorzamos y nos despedimos porque teníamos que ir a hablar con los papas de Edward, no subimos con una gran sonrisa - **ya vez Bella toda salió mejor de lo que lo planeamos, ahora amos con mis papas y acabemos con tu preocupación.**

**Prov. Edward**

Aparque mi auto estaba preocupado pero ahora me tacaba a mí, bueno tocamos el timbre Alice nos abrigo no le impacto nuestra sorpresa ya que ella sabía, nos llevo a la sala donde estaba Jasper el esposo de mi hermana y Emmet mi mejor amigo lo considero como un hermano acompañado con su esposa Rose.

Saludamos a todos, pero faltaban mis papas después de unos momentos bajaron y nos volvimos a acomodar en el sillón pero estos eran más altos por lo que Bella no tenía mucho problema para levantarse, llegaron mis papas mi mama está un tanto preocupada pero mi padre sabía lo que pasaba por sus años de experiencia.

-** Hola mama y papa, bueno lo que le vamos a decir va a ser un poco raro, bueno nuestra luna de miel por decirlo duro mucho tiempo y no dimos señales de vida y les pido una disculpa, Bella ahora me ama y vamos a tener hijo esperamos contar con su apoyo, no le dijimos antes porque queríamos que fuera una sorpresa y solo Alice sabia y entonces que dicen al respecto. **Bella me acaricio la mano y susurro** -respira mi vida.**

****Alice dijo - **bueno Bella cuando te dije que me trajeras un sobrinito no esperaba que sea tan pronto, hay que comprar ropa, juguetes adornar su cuarto yo me encargo de eso** -Bella le salió una risita -** ahí vamos de nuevo, Alice tu nunca cambiaras**. Todos se rieron, - **y bueno Edward dónde vas a vivir aquí o en Arizona** - dijo Esme.

- **Bella quiere regresar a Arizona pero la verdad es que yo quiero quedarme un tiempo aquí si a Bella no le molesta - **Edward has tu mejor carita para que te quedes** -** ** no y ahora que acabemos de cenar le llevare a nuestro nuevo hogar, queda por el bosque un poco apartado de la ciudad pero muy tranquilo**.

Esme dijo - **presiento que será una niña. - lo mismo le dije mama a ella aunque dice que ella será un niño. **Emmet participo - **bueno ahora de ser apuestas -** Rosaly de dio un golpe en el brazo y él se quejo todos reímos -** ellos nunca cambiaran - **yo acepte la apuesta con Emmet donde afirmaba que iba a ser una niña, cenamos, hablamos, de los nombres que le íbamos a poner y así paso la noche luego nos despedimos y Bella pregunto a donde nos dirigíamos y yo le dije a un hotel, pero eso era mentira, la lleve por un sendero - **a donde vamos - **espere para ver que le mentia** - que es una sorpresa**.

**Prov. Jacob**

****Todos los días no tiene sentido desde que mi Bella se caso con ese anciano, eh tratado de olvidarla con Leah pero no es lo mismo, me case con Leah para que su papa no se enterara que está embarazada de Sam mi primo.

Leah hoy me hizo levantar - **Bella esta aquí -** me cambie lo más rápido que puede, nose como me levante, ya son varios días que no duermo bien, ni como saludablemente, solo ingiero alcohol y fumo demasiado. Corrí al garaje prendí mi moto, me dirigí a la carretera lo más rápido que pude, pero nose que paso todo iba tan bien hasta que escuche un fuerte sonido de una bocina y no recuerdo más, me desperté un poco adolorido y solo escuchaba lloros y una voz familiar Bella estaba llorando, no mi amor no llores estoy bien, pero no podía hablar ni abrir mis ojos, no me puedo mover, estoy muerto, o que me paso.

Todo el día escuche como Bella lloraba, Leah me decía que abra los ojos y los doctore me examinaban, que hice con mi vida, soy un idiota porque estoy así, tuve un accidente, o por no alimentarme saludable estoy así. Ya no sabía si era día o noche, todo me daba igual. Mi papa con su esposa Sue, me contaron todo de su vida, no lo podía creer mi papa contándome su vida, se había casado a escondidas y adoptaron un niño llamado Seth que será como mi hermano menor, pero que le pasa a mi papa, el nunca se ocupo de su propio hijo y mucho peor se va a preocupar de Seth, pobre de mi ñañito va a sufrir ojala que no se haga amargado como yo.

Han pasado nose días, mese, años pero hoy me sentía bien, aun que seguían sin poder moverme, escuche como entro alguien, era ella mi Bella quien se acerco y me dio un eso en los labios, yo reaccione, y sentí como pude abrir mis ojos, le vi, estaba tan hermosa tal como la recordaba, ella me vio y me regalo una sonrisa pero no le podía devolver la sonrisa, hice un esfuerzo y lo único que pude decir fue Bella y perdí el conocimiento.

**Prov. Bella**

****Ayer conocí a mi nueva familia, me cayeron muy bien, cenamos y nos pasamos un rato muy agradable. Edward me llamo con un toque de misterio, me acerque y me dijo vamos amor, tienes que descansar, han sido demasiadas sorpresas por hoy. Le di un beso y le dije no a tu lado las sorpresas nunca serán suficientes y nos volvimos a besar.  
-**mmm bueno cuñadita deja algo para esta noche, le vas a agotar la batería** dijo Emmet con doble sentido  
- **como digas Emmet, gracias por el consejo pero esta me la pagas "cuñadito"**. -** Rose, Emmet me está molestando**.  
-**Emmet no molestes a la embarazada no vez que tiene las hormonas alborotadas, y si sigues con ese plan te castigo 1 mes** dijo Rose un tanto exaltada  
-**Rose amor eso es mentira, yo no le dije nada a ella, me odia, si quieres pregúntale**.

Yo solo reí al ver como Edward le comía con los ojos, y como Emmet me suplicaba perdón fue una noche muy divertida, más de lo que me imagine.  
Nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos al hotel, pero Edward se desvió del camino, a donde quería, ir a lo mejor me tenía una de sus típicas sorpresas o nos íbamos a port ángeles, ya habíamos recorrido unos 5 kilómetros cuando entro aun camino un tanto estrecho y oscuro lo único que puede divisar fue una casa muy lujosa, pero no había nadie ahí a lo mejor la alquilo para quedarme unos días como me lo había comentado, entramos y me volvía a tapar los ojos con la misma cinta de nuestra luna de miel.

**Prov. Edward**

****La sorpresa estaba lista solo tenía que llevarla, cuando llegamos le cubrí los ojos con la misma cinta de nuestra luna de miel, la tome por la cintura y la guie pero como no quería que se golpeara, ni que se cayera la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a la sala, wow ahora sí que pesaba más que antes, la baje con cuidado y le quite la cinta. Le dije que tal le parecía ella se quedo con la boca abierta no creía en lo que veía.

- **Edward esto es un sueño esta hermosa la casa, cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar aquí. - El que tu desees amor, tu eres la que tomas las decisiones pero eso no es todo hay mas sorpresas.**  
- **Pero te va a salir muy caro amor, alquilar esta casa creo que un gasto un poco exagerado no lo crees.**

****- **No amor, esta es nuestra casa la acabo de comprar, quiero que nos quedemos a vivir un largo tiempo.**

****- **Edward ya decidimos quedarnos un corto tiempo y regresamos a Arizona, porque me haces esto, sabes que no quiero estar aquí me trae malos recuerdos.**

****- **Bella no llores, sabes que no lo hice por malo, pero entiende no me gusta Arizona, por favor compréndeme, todo lo que hago es por amor, ya no quiero discutir mas, me voy a dormir en otra recamara, buenas noches bella -** le di un beso en la frente y me fui. Como es posible que Bella se porte así, yo vea lo mejor para ella, y es así como me paga, escuche como toco la puerta pero no dije nada me hizo el dormido, no quiero estar enojado con ella pero ahora soy yo el que tomara las decisiones.

**Prov. Bella**

Las discusiones con Edward no han disminuido, nose como contentarlo trato de hacerlo pero es imposible, hasta el punto que le hice enojar, el ha cambiado mucho desde que llegaos ya no es el mismo, que le pasa, sabe que intento amarlo cada día mas pero a veces el o me ayuda, al fin deje de llorar, tengo que arreglar las cosas con él, no puedo estar así, esto me mata.

Salí de la sala y me dirigí a las recamaras busque una por una, pero me tope con una que estaba con llave, supuse que era sonde guarda papeles importantes, etc. Al frente de esta puerta estaba nuestra recamara, pero no estaba ahí, Salí y me dirigí a la que está al final del pasillo, di unos pequeños golpecitos pero nadie respondió.

Entre muy despacio, estaba dormido, me senté en la cama, le acaricie su rostro y su cabello, pero no reacciono, sabía que no quería hablar, Salí de la habitación llorando mucho, Edward por primera vez me rechazo, ya no me ama, cogí todo lo que pude, Salí de la habitación, tome las llaves del auto y trate de hacer el ruido menos posible, llegue a la casa de mis padres y me quede en mi antigua habitación.

- **Bella hija que pasa, ábreme la puerta por favor**.

- **Mama no pasa nada, solo fue una pequeña discusión con Edward mañana lo arreglaremos, vete a dormir.**

****- **Como digas hija, buenas noches.**  
Me acomode en mi cama, y dormí como toda una niña. Mi teléfono sonó temprano me levante, lo tome, pensé que era Edward dije halo

-**Hola Bella soy Leah, soy la esposa de Jake, el ha tenido un accidente y está muy grave**.

- **Como que está muy grave, que le paso, dije entre sollozos**

****-** Mira hoy le comente que estabas de regreso en forks y el salió muy acelerado de la casa y tuvo un accidente en su moto.**

****-** Pero como si el siempre era precavido, pero dime donde está el, quiero verlo.**

****-** Bella, el está en cuidados intensivos, está entre la vida y la muerte, por favor anda a verlo, el no come ni duerme bien, desde que te casaste, se caso conmigo, para que mis padres no me desheredarán, yo tengo un hijo que se Nahuel, no es hijo de Jake es de mi y de su primo Sam, el nos ayudo a que se mantenga en secreto.**

****-** Está bien Leah, voy a verlo pero ni media palabra a nadie que lo hice, porque si mi esposo se entera se pondrá furioso, ahora mismo me dirijo al hospital, en que habitación esta.**

****-** En la 202, bueno nos vemos ahí adios**

****- **Adiós**.  
Dios que le paso a Jacob no podía estar así, entre la vida y la muerte, el es fuerte superara eso, lo voy a ayudar.  
Tome las llaves, Salí lo más rápido que pude, me subí al auto y arranque, llegue al hospital en pocos minutos, le pedí a la enfermera queme indicara el camino ella lo hizo, cuando llegue Leah y otras personas estaban ahí, el doctor Aro - **el pacient esta en está en estado de coma -** y por los estudios que le hicieron el no podría vivir mucho tiempo, porque uno de sus pulmones dejo de funcionar y el otro está muy débil, en ese momento comencé a llorar, el doctor me hizo sentar y me dio un vaso con agua. Le dije que quiero pasarlo a ver el autorizo el pase, al igual que los demás, entre y vi aun desmejorado Jake, estaba con tubos, sueros por todo lado, su rostro está muy golpeado, le acaricie la mano, pero no respondió.

Me acerque más, pero volví a sentir de nuevo esas emociones, sentí el impulso de besarlo, me resistí al principio, pero no pude me acerque y le di un beso, el abrió los ojos, y yo grite que venga un doctor, solo escuche que de su boca mi nombre, cerro sus ojos y no volvió a hacer nada, yo comencé a llorar y gritar, el médico llego y me saco, Leah me abrazo y me dijo que todo estará bien.

- **Leah mi Jacob se muere, nose que puedo hacer para solucionar esto**

**- No es tu culpa Bella, Dios sabrá porque pasa las cosas, ten fe. Solo escuche como pronuncio mi nombre en un susurro y luego cerró sus ojos y ya no los abrió.**

**- Bella llame a Edward y le dije que estabas aquí, y creo que no le gusto la idea**.

* * *

Que tal les parece la actitud de Bella...


	15. vida nueva

**Prov. Edward**

_Me levante, me dirigí hacer el desayuno, pero en la casa estaba todo muy silencioso y me moría por verla pero no puedo los remordimientos se apoderan de mi, solo recordaba como le grite ayer y como la hice enojar y sobre todo como herí sus sentimientos._

_Salí de la habitación, recorrí el largo pasillo, baje las escaleras, pero no había rastro de ella, a lo mejor seguía descansando, saque del refrigerador leche, jugo y serví en unos vasos que ella mismo eligió, puse en el tostador unas rodajas de pan. Empeze a tararear una canción de cuna que mi mama me la cantaba, ya no puedo esperar, dentro de 3 días mi hija o hijo va a nacer. Wow que nuevo va ser para mi cambiar pañales, darle su mamila y tan cosas._

_Puse todo con muncho cuidado en la bandeja, casi olvido ponerle su rosa, siempre lo hacía era como una señal de nuestro amor, Salí al jardín descalzo y corte la rosa, hacia mucho frio entro lo más rápido posible no quiero pescar un resfriado, regrese a la cocina. A__rregle todo, le escribí una nota que decía: no importa lo que pase o la distancia que nos separe, yo por siempre te esperare._

_Tome la bandeja, subí con mucho cuidado, deje la bandeja en una silla y golpee la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Abrí la puerta y entre con la bandeja pero nadie estaba ahí, me preocupe, a lo mejor se fue de la casa y me dejo solo, corrí a ver su ropa pero seguía ahí, entonces que pasa porque no aparece._

_Comí todo lo que estaba en la bandeja, tome mi ropa me bañe y me cambie, pero no llegaba me fui al sillón y la espere ahí nose creo que fueron por unas 2 horas, hasta que sonó el celular, vi y era un número desconocido, conteste y me entere el porqué de la desaparición de Bella por un lado sentía alivio que no le pasara nada, pero por el otro lado sentía ira porque está con él._

_Maldición, maldición, eso era lo único que gritaba, llame a Alice y le conté todo haber que me decía, no sabía a quién mas llamar era ella mi única amiga en este mundo que me comprendería._

- **hola Alice necesito de tu ayuda**

**- dime Edward que es lo que pasa**

**- veras me acaba de llamar un chica Leah a decirme, que Jacob está muy grave en el hospital y que Bella está con él.**

**- ya y que pasa con eso.**

**- que no entiendes que me muero de celos porque ella está ahí con él y no conmigo.**

**- y porque te echas la culpa hermanito**

**- porque ayer nos peleamos y le dije cosas muy feas.**

**- hay Edward no te quejes tuviste la culpa**

**- lo sé no me lo recuerdes.**

**- entonces anda al hospital y apóyale, no vez que el fue algo importante en su vida.**

- _si, pero eso no le da la razón para que no me diga nada._

_- revisaste alguna nota que te pudo dejar, por Dios Edward deja de acosarla, ella te ama_

_- Está bien Alice gracias, ahora mismo me voy para el hospital, adiós_

_- adiós_

Me dirigí a mi habitación y estaba una pequeña nota que decía, "_**ha sucedido algo terrible, me ausentare unas horas, por favor no te enojes mas luego, te lo explico todo, te amo mucho…Bella."**_

Busque las llaves de mi auto pero no las encontré, donde las deje, tome las de repuesto y me fui al garaje, cuál fue mi sorpresa que ya se me habían adelantado, Bella se llevo el auto, bueno creo que llamare a un taxi.

- **bueno días por favor un taxi**

**- sí, señor por favor deme su dirección y sus nombre.**

**- soy Edward Cullen, es la av. forks.**

**- Edward Cullen no me recuerdas soy Irina, la del vuelo 14.**

**- hola como has pasado**

**- muy bien y como estas guapo**

**- pues bien, vivir aquí en este pueblo fue una bendición **

**-****en unos minutos llegara tu taxi**

**- gracias hasta luego**

Fin de la llamada

_Esa vos era tan familiar, como no reconocerla, Irina es una chica linda y muy muy inteligente, pero no mas que mi Bella_.

- **Hay que me pasa porque Irina esta en mis pensamientos, será que me empieza a gustar, no no Edward eres casado, tienes una hermosísima esposa a quien la amas, además en pocos días vas a formar la familia, que tanto soñaste.** - empece a decir

Llego el Taxi me subí, le indique a el conductor a donde me dirigía, en diez largos minutos llegue, entre al hospital como un loco, le dije a la enfermera donde estaba el y me dio su habitación, cogí el ascensor y me fui al piso 4, llegue pero no encontré a Bella, solo a una chica morena y a unos señores, que parecían ser sus padres.

- **Hola soy Edward, tú debes ser Leah.**

**- si con la misma, que se te ofrece -** a esta chica la visto de algún lado pero de donde

**- estoy buscando a Bella**

- **pues ella no se ha separado de el. -** pero como es eso posible

**- como ella ha estado ahí con el todo el día -** dije con ira

**- si ahí esta una ventana donde lo puedes confirmar. -** me dijo con una falsa tristeza

Me hacer que a la ventana y mis ojos no lo pudieron resistir, ahí estaba ella con él, ella le acariciaba hasta que le dio un beso en la boca, en seguida me di cuenta que ella me amaba pero no como el.

Quien no se daba cuenta de eso estaba ciego, se que el era el primer amor, me salió una lagrima y creo que Bella sintió mi presencia, se volteo y me vio, su rostro mostraba dolor y mucha preocupación.

Ya no sabía qué mismo pasaba si ella me amaba a mí y a Jacob. O nunca me llego a amar, a lo mejor solo tuvo un hijo para cumplir mi sueño y no sentirse tan culpable.

No no ella no es así, ella no es manipuladora ni fría, ella me ama. Pero porque está ahí con él y no conmigo, me puse a recordar cómo fue nuestra vida de novios, fue dura, difícil, triste, pero la superamos, pero esto creo que ya se acabo, pero lo que si, si ella quiere estar con él, va a ser sin mi hija, no voy a permitir que el la crie, ella es mi hijo solo mía.

Bella nunca va a ser mía, pero lo que me consuela, es que mi hijo ve a tener un poquito de su madre y mío. Maldición, en tres días va a ser el parto y no ido a comprar la cuna, yo tenía una sorpresa, para Bella y mi hijo o hija y era un cuarto, todo lo que compre es neutro, por lo que no se el sexo de mi hijo, pero solo me faltaba comprar las mamilas y la cuna, llame a Alice que me acompañe, a comprar lo ultimo y me ayude a decorar el cuarto, ella con mucho gusto lo acepto, le dije que pase a recogerme.

- **hola Edward como van esos ánimos.**

**- cállate Alice ella ama a Jacob, le dio un beso y le regalaba caricias.**

**- Edward quien es tú esposa y te va a dar un hijo**

- **BELLA**

- **entonces no te quejes y mejor da gracias, a que no te a pedido el divorcio**

**- no Alice, ni de broma lo repitas, mira si ella se quiere quedar con Jacob que lo haga, pero a mi hijo no le va a llevar y no le voy a permitir que el la o le crie, sabes Alice cuando hago una promesa la cumplo al pie de la letra.**

**-bravo que polémico que eres, sabes envés de ser el mejor empresario debes dedicarte a la actuación**

**- Alice basta no es broma y por cierto a donde vamos**

**- a Port Ángeles**

**- ok**

- **Edward sube los ánimos, en unos días vas a ser papa, y yo voy a seré una orgullosa tía**

**- quiero comprarle unos juguetes, una carriola y una cuna**

**- Edward ya tiene mamilar, chupones. Pañales.**

**- no la verdad que...**

**- Edward..?. Qué te pasa eso es lo principal, gracias dios tienes una hermana y cuñada súper inteligente, me pregunto qué harías sin mí.**

**- pues la verdad nada, era bromita no te enojes, dejo en tus manos todo.**

**- ok creo Edward que sobregire unas cuantas tarjetitas**

- **Lo que quieras hermanita - **llegamos y estaciono el coche o camioneta. Ella entro y compro, compro y súper compro, salimos y colocamos todas las cosas, en su camioneta.

**- si ves Edward todo lo que compre esta hermoso**

**- si lo sé mi hermanita tienen buenos gustos. Llegamos en mi casa como en unas 2 horas.**

**- ahora si Edward necesito de tu ayuda para arreglar el cuarto.**

**- como diga mi capitana**

**- ****baja la cuna y baja las cosas.**

**- Alice ayúdeme en algo es bastante.**

**- está bien yo llevares estas bolsas y tu las demás**

**- está bien algo es algo peor nada.**

**- que dijiste que no hago nada**

**- no no al contario me ayudaste mucho.** Llegamos a la habitación, ella trato de abrirla pero no pudo le di la llave.

**-Edward porque la tienes bajo llave**

**- es que quiero que sea una sorpresa para Bella y mi bebe.**

**- Y Bella no a tratado de abrirla**

**- Pues la verdad nose, pero no lo dudo**

**- Bueno manos a la obra hermanito**

**- dime que hago**

- **arma la cuna mientras yo acomodo la ropita en ropero.**

- **está bien** - que carajos, nunca arme nada, recuerdo cuando mi papa me compraba cosas para armar siempre lo hacía mal y esta vez va a serla excepción, nose cómo pero arme la cuna, y no me quedo mal.

**- Alicé ya acabe**

**- ya era hora que armaras algo bien, mira yo ya acabe de arreglar su ropita.**

**- ahora falta acomodar en la pañalera todo lo necesario, yo lo hago**

**- listo yo voy a acomodar sus cosas de aseo en su bañito.**

- **Por primare vez hice las cosas, bien tome la pañalera metí unos conjuntos de ropa uno de varón y otro de mujer, mamilas, pañitos húmedos, babero, chupón, juegues.**

- **Listo** - grite y Alice salió con una carita un tanto triste.

-**Que pasa Alice**

**- es que Edward me dio ganas de tener un hijo**

**- muy porto lo vas a tener**

**- lo sé pero quiero que sea muy pronto, tengo que hablar con Jazz en este preciso momento, me voy hermanito, adiós**

- **adiós cuídate, gracias por todo te debo una, me puedes hacer un último favor.**

**- si que el que desees **

**-me llevas a forks es que no tengo auto**

**-claro como quieras.**

**- nos volvimos a subir en su carro y me dejo en el hospital**

- **Edward no te enojes con ella, espera que te explique lo que paso, me lo prometes**

**- claro, te debo una**

**- ya lo sé, bueno me voy a fabricar bebes jajá**

**- que te vaya bien**

Se fue entre en la clínica , ella estaba sentada, llorando a lo mejor ya falleció, me acerque, la abrase y la bese. El echo que halla besado a Jacob no significa que no me quiera tengo que saber porque lo hizo y asi aclarar mis pensamientos

**Prov. Bella**

Este día a sido de lo peor, no amanecí con Edward, mi ex novio y amigo está entre la vida y las muerte y para dar el tiro de gracia Edward me vio como bese a Jacob, maldición y ahora como le voy a a explicar.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de la nada, Leah hacia lo posible para consolarme , pero todo era imposible, recuerdo los buenos momentos que pasamos con Jacob.

Me acuerdo cuando, el y yo nos hicimos novios, yo no le quería como el a mi pero el tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba, nuestra relación tuvo altibajos, pero lo solucionamos, nose porque pero yo quería formar una familia con él, tener hijos, pero cuando cumplimos seis meses, el ya no era el mismo se volvió controlador y celoso, al cumplir un año nunca me comprendía y cuando mas paso el tiempo a desconocer del Jacob que me enamore para mi bendición llego Edward.

Me pongo a pensar que sería de mi vida si envés de estar casada con Edward estaría casada con Jacob, no me lo imagino, pero sobre todas las cosas Edward está ahí y en menos de dos días vamos a ser una familia, pero temo de decirle que me voy a vivir un tiempo con Jacob, porque él esta desahuciado, aun que me duela es verdad él se está muriendo con cada minuto que pasa y yo no lo puedo soportar.

Espero que Edward me entienda y me comprenda, que lo hago porque él fue una pieza importante de mi vida. Quiero que mientras yo esté con Jacob el cuida al bebe hasta que Jacob muera y yo regrese con Edward, sentí unos brazos cálidos y protectores que me cubrieron, voltee y le dirigí la mirada y nos llenamos de besos, y de caricias para mí fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, cuando me pare y lo abrase sentí, que algo se rompió en mi, hay no podía ser nuestro hijo se nos adelantaba

- **Edward nuestro hijo ya quiere nacer**

**- si mi amor una doctor por favor**

**- Edward vamos a ser papas que emoción**

**- mi vida gracias por darme un bebe**

Llego la enfermera con un silla de ruedas y me llevaron al 5 piso, y me hospitalizaron, entro la hijo del doctor Aro, James - **dijo que todo saldrá bien, respire profundo -** yo no podía hacerlo cada vez las contracciones era más duras, creo que le cable las uñas en la mano de Edward, el solo estaba atónito y callado, tenia dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa - **su hijo va a nacer entre hoy y mañana -** yo solo dije - haga lo más conveniente. La doctora dijo a Edward que se cambiara si quería entrar al parto pero él no dijo nada, yo le toque su rostro le di una sonrisa.

El se fue y me llevaron a la sala de parto, cuando llegue Edward ya estaba ahí me dio un beso y me dio su mano, me acercaron una cámara de gas y me dijeron que cuente hasta diez, uno, dos, tresss...

**Prov. Edward**

_Desde el momento que me imagine que iba a ser papa, imagine una serie de cosas como darle comidita, vestirlo, enseñarlo a bailar, darle su primera mamila, de cambiar su pañalitos aunque esta idea no me gustaba mucho pero haría todo por mi hijo o hija._

Después de que a Bella la anestesiaron, me sentido solo, creo que fueron unos minutos, horas nose solo me concentre en Bella y mi bebe.

El doctor tuvo que practicar una cesaría porque nuestro hijo se enredo con el cordón umbilical, al escuchar eso me iban a salir las lagrimas estaba muy muy preocupado, el doctor me trajo una silla me senté y espere lo peor. Pero todo ese sufrimiento se esfumo cuando escuche un gritito era mi bebe, me levante y la vi era hermosa se parecía mucho a Bella y eso me gustaba, el doctor le dio a una enfermera mi bebe, la enfermera Jessica la limpio le coloco la ropita y me la entrego.

Como me pasaba con su madre, esos ojos chocolates me hipnotizaban, recuerdo como unos ojos chocolates parecidos me llamaron la atención, hace mucho tiempo...

_**Flash back**_

Era un 19 de junio cuando la vi por primer vez, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, ahí estaba ella con unas amigas, disfrutando de un helado, ella estaba acompañada por un joven no le puede ver quien era porque estaba de espaldas pero eso era lo de menos.

Luego rodee es sitio quedar prácticamente en frente de ellos. El estaba abrazado a ella pero en sus ojos no había amor sino era como una obsesión, el no era sincero con ella porque mientras la abrazaba, miraba a otras chicas incluso a sus propias amigas, que clase de hombre es ese, si yo tuviera esa chica, estas últimas palabras daban muchas vueltas si la tuviera pero el problema es que no la tengo, me frustra que otras personas tenga mejor suerte que yo.

Yo soy un caballero, no juego con los sentimientos de nadie, al contrario a mi me engañaron, cada vez sentía mas obsesión por saber de esta chica, así que la seguía a todo lado y la cuidaba, hasta que mi padre un día muy enojado me llamo diciendo que porque no estoy en la empresa que lo voy a llevar a la quiebra, que hoy tenía una cena con el magnate Swan, que tengo que cerrar el negocio o sino me corre a patadas de la empresa familiar.

Ahí voy de nuevo, me subí sin ánimos a mi auto, me dirigí a mi departamento y tome lo primero que vi me bañe, me vestí y Salí.

Compre un vino muy fino, dos ramos de rosas para su esposa y su hija, que por cierto mi padre dijo que era muy bonita pero no creo que nadie le supere a mi amor platónico como yo la solía llamar mi estrella porque era imposible de alcanzarla.

Llegue a su casa con mucha facilidad, me baje me arregle el terno y toque el timbre, salió la misma chica de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado, creo que babie por unos 5 minutos hasta que la chica me hizo reaccionar.

- **hola pasa por favor, bienvenido**

- **gracias, perdón tu papa y mama donde se encuentran...** - que voz por dios, parecía un coro de ángeles, creo que si hubiera sido un hielo me derretía al instante, nose como pude resistirme a esos ojos chocolate.

**- oh perdón este ramo de rosas es para ti.**

- **esta en la recamara ya mismo bajan, o muchas gracias por el detalle, es la primera vez que un chico me da rosas, bueno me despido. - Espera no te quedas a cenar. - no lo siento, adios.**

- **adiós -** para despedirse me dio un beso en la mejilla, por dios que sensación mas divina, creo que me va a dar algo, pero lo que no me agrado es que el chico nunca le daba detalles, tranquilo Edward no hagas nada imprudente, déjale si ella es así feliz que mejor.

Lo que se me hizo raro era que al momento en que nuestra piel hizo contacto una corriente nos inundo hasta el punto que ella también lo sintió y se puso roja, yo solo le regale una sonrisa.

Sus padres bajaron me saludaron y me sirvieron la cena, acabamos su esposa se despidió y nos dejo para que platicáramos a gusto.

**- bueno Charlie que te parece la propuesta**

- **bueno Edward es excelente, me da gusto que seas un joven muy inteligente**

- **gracias pero dime firmaras el contrato**

- **tranquilo hijo que tenemos toda noche para que firmemos el contrato**

- **tienes razón perdón es que estoy un poco tenso por el trabajo -** mentí como me hubiera gustado decir es que señor su hija me gusta y le eh perseguido por toda el pueblo, pero no me hace caso.

- **no te preocupes hijo, tomate una cerveza y aflójate la corbata estamos en mi casa, me has caído muy bien**.

- **claro señor, y con mucho gusto le acepto le acepto la cerveza.**

- **Edward y dime como has estado**

- **Pues bien señor buscando una mujer hermosa que se gane mi corazón -** demonios ya me eche la soya al cuello, tonto.

- **eso es muy bueno hijo y ya tienes candidatas**

- **la verdad que no pero una chica me llamo la atención** - otra vez la hiciste Edward te están dando ataques de sinceridad recuerda para la próxima no tomar cerveza te sienta mal.

- **y quien la afortunada, haber cuéntame muchacho, ve en mi a otro padre -** y suegro tambien se podria decir hay Edward estas enamorado

- **bueno señor estoy enamorado de su hija** - Edward que hiciste, ahora vas a perder a la chica y un negocio, en que lio te metiste.

- **quien de mis dos hijas Bella, Rose o Alice**

- **nose no la conozco por su nombre pero es una chica como de 1.65, cabello oscuro y largo y ojos chocolate** - sexi, linda, hermosa, etc.

- **te refieres Bella pues es mi única hija que aun no se me casa, pero ella tiene enamorado.**

- **lo ciento señor no lo sabía, pero le prometo no meterme en esa relación.**

- **que dices hijo yo quiero un esposo así para mi hija y no un irresponsable mantenido como es Jacob - **así que se llama Jacob.

- **bueno señor para mí sería un honor y un gusto que su hija fuera mi esposo pero ella tiene novio**.

- **no se diga mas Edward te casaras con mi hija aproximadamente en unos 3 meses, tranquila ella está enamorada de mentira, hoy mismo hablare con ella y le diré cual fue mi decisión**

- **señor, yo quiero que ella se case conmigo porque ella lo decido y no porque la exigen**

- **no Edward tranquilo no pasa nada, nunca aprobé esa relación y sabia que algún día se va a acabar.**

- **caranba señor es muy tarde mejor me iré, que descanse**

- **igualmente hijo y mañana mismo te envió el cheque y firmare, hemos cerrado el contrato.**

- **que descanse**

Salí de la casa muy asustado, me iba a casar, pero si ella no sabe quien soy esto no va a acabar bien y ahora que hago. De pronto escuche un sonido que provenía de un árbol me acerque.

Fin del flash back

Lleve a Reneesme a la habitación y la cante una nana, esperaba que Bella llegara, pero no llegaba me estaba inquietando llego a los 20 minutos, seguían dormida, el doctor me felicito - **Bella se levantara en unos diez minutos.**

Seguí las indicaciones, se levanto le di un beso - **mira a Nessi - **ella extendió los brazos para que le diera, deposite a mi bebe muy despacio y la quedamos mirando como tontos, hasta que nos cortaron la concentración.

Llego René, Charlie, Rose, Alice y sus respectivos esposos con mucha ropa y juguetes.

**- hola hija como estas.**

**- bien mama, mira Edward es un excelente papa**

**- todo lo doy por mis amores**

**- hay ya empezaron las tortolitos, creo que ahora mismo haran otro nanito bebe** - estupido emmet

-** calla te Emmet, respeta a los presentes desvergonzado** - le dijo Rene con una sonrisa

- **hola Alice y Rose como estan** - creo que todo volvió a la normalidad

-**Nosotras estamos bien, imaginate que compramos 3 bolsos prada uno para ti, otro rose y el ultimo para mi.**

- **es algo asi como vamos a serlas tres amigas, unidas por un bolso** - mi Bella si que le sacaba de quicio a Alice.

- **Bella tienes que ser una mama con glamour, que dirían de ti.**

**- nada Alice que tengo tendencias locas por las compras y que sigo asi voy a llevar a la quiebra a mi esposo y al final me hare una acaparadora de cosas**

- **jaja enana te callaron pobre Jazz va a mendigar por las calles diciendo " demen unas monedas para comprarle algo a mi mujer" jaja** - emmet comenzo con sus bromas.

- **bueno creo que Bella debe descansar, mañana pueden regresar** - pff un momento de paz.

Despues de que hablaron un buen rato con nosotros y luego se fueron a sus casas, le ayude a Bella cenar, recordamos viejos momentos cuando le descubrí trepando a la casa

Flash back contado por Bella

Había llegado del restaurant que fui con Jacob lo que me saco de onda es que me dijo - **Bellita es la hora de que me des de la prueba de amor**. Que le pasa, yo no soy así, cuando me case lo haré o sino no.

Me fui muy rápido, ya desde muchos mese ya no me demuestra amor, a veces siento que coquetea a chicas a mis espaldas, pero nose si creer o solo son suposiciones mías.

Llegue a mi casa, mi papa no estaba en el estudio me tocaba trepar para llegar a mi cuarto, por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba, era inútil

Y ahí yo la inútil Swan, tratando de trepar por un árbol. Que tan difícil puede ser y cuando me preparaba para trepar cuando escuche algo, era una voz masculina, no era de mi padre que alivio y si era un policía no me puede pasar eso a mí.

- **hey cuidado te puedes lastimar, deja que te ayude**

**- Holaaa aaaaaaaa**

**- cuidado hermosa**

- **gracias por atraparme** - que musculo y que bien olía mmm como se llama tonta no le preguntas solo disimula.

- **porque trepas a tu propia casa, acaso es un hobby**

- **no es que Salí sin permiso y bueno me papa no acepta mi relación con Jake y hoy cumplíamos 2 años.**

- **se ve que se quieren demasiado**

- **si es un amor** - la verdad esq. cada día se porta mas frio.

- **como así llegas tan temprano para ser una cena romántica**

- **porque tenía miedo que me descubrieran que me escape** - ojala fuera como quería decirle que me pidió la prueba de amor y Salí corriendo del restaurant.

- **Bueno te echo una mano para qué subas puedo**

- **claro** - me tomo de la cintura y de nuevo estaba esa corriente, no la hice caso, me ayudo a escalar, hasta que legamos al cuarto me dejo ahí y se despidió de con un beso.

- **adiós** - solo eso pense que iba a pasar y quedarse un rato, maldito respetuoso.- **Edward, entra un moemto mientras mi papa se duerme, el siempre sale un momento a fumar y te podría ver** - ojala que me haga caso, suficiente tuve con Jacob para ahora tener encima a mi Papa.

- **Ok pero hasta a un lado para poder entrar **

**- Hola de nuevo, por favor toma asiento, yo me voy a poner una pijama**

**- Perdon y donde me siento**

**- en la cama, ya salgo**

**- y si tu papa viene a tu recamara**

**- tranquilo el respeta mi privacidad, ademas tranquila el cuarto de mis padres esta lejos y no nos escucharan.**

**- esta bien y dime cuantas veces trepas el arbol**

- **unas 10 veces por mes**

**- Waoo eso es algo curioso cualquiera que te encontrara pensara que quieres robar.**

**- pues pueden pensar lo que quieran -** sali del baño y me acosté en mi cama

- **Bueno tu Papa ya entro me retiro** - se me acerco y me dio un beso en la frente.

Recorrio toda la recamara con paso presuroso y ni siquiera voltio a mirarme, decepcion. - **Que hombre pero es prohibido porque tengo novio y de seguro es casado, que ojos hermosos, pero no me gusta su barba, no lo puede ver bien porque estaba oscuro, si hubiera prestado más atención al momento que me dio el ramo sabría si es guapo, porque no le hice conversación pero ya ni modo, mejor me acuesto y duermo.**

Fin del flash back

- **Edward si no fuera por ti ahora estaría en un convento jajá**

- **prense que eras un gato, pero lo que me daba gracia eras que estabas descoordinada, nose que hubieras hecho sin mi**

**-pues me hubiera ido a dormir en un hotel y me hubiera matado mi padre**

- **dime amor que hiciste cuando tú papa** **te dijo de la boda**

- **bueno me enoje y le deje con la palabra en la boca, corrí a mi cuarto. ****Llore todo el día y bueno odiaba no lo niego pero te ganaste mi corazón con cada detalle, para mí era raro porque nunca me daban detalles y tú fuiste el primero.**

- c**laro seré el primero siempre que tú me lo permitas te amor gracias por darme una hija hermosa**c.

- **Cuando salgamos del hospital te tengo una sorpresa a ti y a mi bebe**

**- claro Edward te amo ven acá**

Y el resto de la noche me lleno de besos y luego me quede dormido en el sillón de la habitación


	16. Dia Tornasol

**Prov. Bella**  
Edward se veía tan lindo dormido, creo que no esta cómodo, así como ya está casi mi herida sanada, y como no podía dormir solita teniendo a mi tentación tan cerca, le llame muy despacito -** ¿Edwarrrdddd? ¿miii viiidaa despiertaaa?** - Pero ni siquiera se movía así que no aguante más y le dije - **¡EDWARD DESPIERTA YAAA! -** creo que le espante porque se levanto muy asustado, hay todo alborotado su pelo, hay como desearía comérmelo ahorita, tranquila Bella espera, no te aceleres.

-**mi amor que pasa necesitas algo o te duele tu herida**

**- No mi amor es que tan solo me siento solita y no puedo estar lejos de ti porfa quédate a mi lado abrázame y hazme sentir protegida**

**- pero Bella no es seguro, te puedo lastimar además al doctor no le gustara eso**

**- Edward tranquilo la enfermera ya se fue, es la última ronda que hace por favor no me rechaces - **creo que hice mi mejor puchero.

**- Bella Bella mi amor me tientas, nose cuando va a ser el día que te diga no a una petición, se te está haciendo costumbre los puchero**

**- Ed mucha Alice hace mal, reconócelo gracias a mis pucheros hoy en día tienes una hija **

- **jajá mi amor no seas cómica que los hijos no nacen por pucheros**

- **Tienes razón, Edward quiero otro hijo que te parece mi amor** - recordando todas las noches de pasión con Edward me hice roja

- **me tomaste por sorpresa esa decisión pero segura que estas preparada para otro hijo si apenas comenzamos a ser papas no crees que exageres un poco.**

-** No exagero Edward acaso ya no me deseas** - me hice la enojada y voltie, dándole la espalda, el solo suspiro

- **mi amor no es eso tu siempre serás mi perdición pero entiende, todavía somos jóvenes y podemos esperas unos 5 años y tener otro hijo**

- **No Edward es demasiado tiempo**

- **y que te parece 2 y medio**

- **No acepto tu petición**

- **está bien que te parece que buscamos a otro cigüeña después que Nessi cumpla un añito**

- **ACEPTO**

- **ahora me dejas dormir mi vida**

- **Noo quiero**

- **como y ahora que pasa no me digas que quieres que te cumpla otra petición**

**- Si quiero que duermas conmigo**

**- Bella pero es muy chiquita la camilla vamos a dormir muy pegados**

**- Esa es mi propósito así que mejor calladito y a mover esa traserito lindo**

-** hay Bella pero si el doctor nos dice algo diré que fue tu culpa**

****- **Asumo toda la culpa pero ahora ven** - palmee el espacio que hice el se acerco y me abrazo como en los viejos tiempos. Bella relájate respira, respira, al carago con todo yo quiero comerme a Besos a mi adoración. Lo comencé a besar y el no me rechazo, pasamos toda la noche, bueno que noche apenas unas horas, porque amaneció y le recordé como aquel día en la isla, cuando amanecimos y nos dimos un tierno beso contemplando el hermoso amanecer.

Entrelace las manos y le di beso** - hoy cumplimos casi un año te acuerdas ese hermoso amanecer de la isla**

**- que pregunta mi vida como lo voy a olvidar**

**- Nose como que los hombres se vuelven amnésicos con el tiempo**

**- mi amor si sigues diciendo eso no me va a quedar más remedio que callarte la boquita a besos y sabes todo lo que digo lo cumplo**

**-Haber señor don promesas béseme haber si puede**

****- **no me crees a bueno ahora no te voy castigar con besos sino con mi silencio**

- **Bueno como digas Edward** - cree que me va a ganar a mí, bueno hora de robarle un beso. Le tome el mentón y lo gire pero se hizo el ofendidito, me senté en la cama, mi me acerque despacio hasta que nuestras respiraciones se chocaron, pero le di un beso en la mejilla, lo cual no le agrado - **buenos días**.

- **Bella no me hagas esto por favor, si ves me tientas y me dejas así**

- **Hay dejar eso te pasa por estar calenturiento, date una ducha fría y veras como te pasa**

- **y no me podrás echar una manito tu sabes, es que hay que economizar agua, además la casa está lejos**

- **Edward está bien acércate** - enrede mi brazos en su cuello y lo bese muy ferozmente, hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire que beso

- **gracias Bella con eso me dejaste contento, amor mas luego te vengo a ver adiós**

-** Adiós, te espero te amo**

**Prov. Edward**

****_Wao si que esta mujer me quiere quiere matar cómo es posible que me siento como un tonto cada vez que la veo parezco adolecente, si me ha cambiado la vida, lo que más me llamo la atención es que ella quería tener otro hijo yo no tengo inconveniente, pero me lleno de miedo cuando recuerdo que mi Nessi estaba pasando ese momento difícil, pero porque Bella está desesperada por tener hijos, quien entiende a las mujeres._

**__****Cuando iba a llegar a la casa vi que otra persona se estaba mudando a unos pocos km de mi vivienda, pero no nada de nuevo cuando veo una silueta muy familiar maldición no puede estarme pasando esto a mí, pero como es posible que el este aquí que hace aquí lo voy a matar maldito perro sarnoso cuanto lo aborrezco.**

**- Hey tu qué haces aquí**

**- mira a quien tenemos a el señor Cullen**

**- Mira si bienes por Bella te aviso que nuestro amor es más grande porque tenemos una hija recién nacida**

**- si pero a quien ama ella es a mi**

**- No eso no es verdad, además si te amara como dices ella te respetaría y no se entregaría a mí en cuerpo y en alma**

**- está bien Cullen ganas por esta vez pero no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácil, la amo y eso es lo que importa.**

**- Mira mira nose que quieres pero si te acercas a Bella o a mi bebe, te prometo, no mejor te juro que te mato con mis manos**

**- hay Cullen no me hagas reír, primero te lastimas tus manitos delicadas y ahí tal vez me ganes**

**- No me retes Jacob que no sabes de lo que soy capaz**

**-jajá me das pena, mira el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor**

**- Tienes razón y en este caso yo voy a ser el vencedor, ni crees que tu dichosa enfermedad mortífera te va a unir a Bella, ella es mía y tú ya la perdiste.**

**- estúpido crees que ella se entrego en cuerpo y alma, solo tuvo un hijo contigo para que la dejes de molestar**

**- No soy tonto para creer en eso además si tanto te ama porque no está en tu cama**

**- te odio ojala que te mueras y Bella sea solo mía**

**- Eso no pasara ni en tu mejores sueños, así que deja a Bella fuera de tus planes o sino no respondo**

**- no lo voy hacer, acoso me vas a pegar**

**- No pero te voy a dar donde más te duele en tu orgullo, prepárate que vas a conocer a un buen enemigo**

**- bueno me voy, porque tengo que ir a conseguir un empleo**

****- **Si como no mantenido... jajaja - **que se cree ese maldito que va a reconquistar a mi Bella, pues esta muy muy equivocado, poque cuando todo era felicidad viene y lo estropea todo.

Llegue a mi casa algo cansado me di una ducha me vestí y Salí directo al hospital, pero pare un momento en la cafetería, me choque con una señorita muy linda, pero que pequeño es el mundo.

- **Tania Danely como estas**

**- hola Edward como estas**

- **Muy contento voy a ser papa - **una mentirita piadosa

- **Wao que emoción no lo puedo creer estas muy joven**

**- Bueno eso me lo dicen pero la verdad no me importa mucho, yo soy feliz**

**- a que bueno y como se llama tu hijo o hija**

**- Reneesme y bueno que te trae por acá**

**- bueno Edward me enamore de ti, no te puedo olvidar desde el momento que te vi**

**- Tania yo no puedo aceptarlo tengo una hija y una esposa que amo, así que no insistas**

Me fui lo más rápido que puede por dios que se organizaron para hacerme la vida imposible. y primero como es que menti que iba a ser papa, ya lo era es que Tannya me llevaba a otro niveles.

...

**Prov. Edward**

**Llegue hecho un puñado de furia a tal punto que frena a raya, me baje azote la puerta, regrese a casa, corrí hacia mi cuarto tome lo primero que vi y me bañe.  
Me vestí rápido comí un poco de cereal y lleve otra pañalera que Alice la había alistado, Salí de la casa me subí y me dirigí a toda velocidad al hospital, en menos de 15 minutos llegue. Tome un poco de agua fría, para tranquilizarme.  
Pero por más que lo intento no podía, ya no sabía lo que podía hacer en mi estado, ¿Cómo es posible que este tarado nos venga a arruinar nuestro día, maldito seas Jacob Black, da gracias a Dios que tengo paciencia?. Como no podía mas necesitaba ir un momento a la capilla, esa era unos de mis escapes cuando me encontraba así.**  
Me percine, hace mas de 6 meses que no entro a una iglesia, le di gracias por cuidar a mi hija y llenarnos de bendiciones y dije en voz alta "DIOS DIOS ayúdame, protégeme y cuídame del enemigo que me acecha"

Después sentí un gran alivio y Salí me dirigí con una sonrisa a mi mujer, pero cuando iba a entrar el doctor me llamo, para darme unas cuantas explicaciones, porque hoy le daban el alta a Bella y ella llegaría a nuestra casa y le daría a conocer mi sorpresita.

-** Que pasa doctor**

**- hola Edward tranquilo como sabrás hoy le doy el alta a Bella**

**- Sí, pero que pasa **

**- pues la verdad está débil pero no hay de qué preocuparse tiene que consumir alimentos sanos y se repondrá rápido**

**- Que susto que me dio doctor**

**- otra cosa Edward cuando Reneesme cumpla un mes de vida la traes para un chequeo **

**- Claro, perdón doctor pero me podría enseñar a cambiar pañales y dar el biberón**

- **claro, Angélica te va a echar una, Angélica ven un momento por favor. -** **si doctor que se le ofrece**.

- **Ayuda al señor a cambiar pañales y dar su mamila a su bebe. - claro doctor con mucho gusto, venga por aquí Sr. Cullen.**

**- Gracias doctor **

**- de nada muchacho**

****Llegue a la sala de maternidad, ahí estaba mi bebe, despierta, desde que nació era muy juguetona

**- bueno señor primero empezares como se la debe coger**

**- Ok, lo admito estaba muy nervioso**

**- mire introduce la mano, muy despacio por debajo de su espalda, y con la otra mano hace lo mismo pero ahora con su cabecita.**

**- Hice como me explico la enfermera, la tome como si se fuera a romper, Reneesme creo que sentía mi nerviosismo me regalo una muequita**

**- ahora que ya cargo acomódele en su brazo a manera de una cuna**

**- Cuando Reneesme está en mis brazos, casi lloro era mucha emoción**

**- ahora con mucho cuidado ubíquele en la cuna del fondo**

****Cuando empecé a caminar, sentía que el camino se hizo una eternidad, llegue deposite en la cuna - **misión cumplida pequeña**,** recuerda pedirle a tu mami que me de unos puntitos** - y acaricie su mejillita rosada.

- **excelente señor, ahora quiere empezar por cambiar pañales**

- **Claro, pero dígame que tengo que llevarle de la cuna hasta la mesita del fondo**

- **claro señor cuando salga del hospital yo no estaré en su casa**

Tome a Reneesme y la saque de la cuna, la lleve ahora más confiado, ya no me daba miedo como la primera vez, la deposite en la mesita y no sabía qué hacer.

- **ahora vamos a hacer una lista para saber lo que se necesitaba para él aseo de bebe. Necesitamos toallas húmedas, talco, crema, y pañales - .** Saque muy despacio el pañal

- **Ya, le saque el pañal** - me paso los pañitos, la crema y después lo hice increíblemente fue fácil no como en las comedias que el bebe les hace sufrir, o será que Reneesme es una niña buena, le coloque el pañal y le hice cosquillitas en su pancita, como lo hacía con Bella.

-** bueno, hemos dado el primer paso nos faltan dos mas y acabamos. Ahora vamos a darle su mamila mero va a ser de prueba nomas porque necesita de la leche maternal Ok - **. Tome la teta, la coloque en su boquita, luego la quite despacio y le coloque un chupón, después me enseño como sacarle los gasecitos.

- **ahora le vamos a bañar y cambiar de ropa**

****Saque la ropa muy despacio, y ella me ayudo a preparar los demás, la tina tenia agua tibia, la colocamos, hice todo lo que me dijo, luego la seque y le puse la ropa que Bella eligió si era mujercita, le quedo hermosa

-** bueno Sr. Cullen ya puede llevar a su hija con su madre, espero que no le moleste si lo acompaño**

**- Claro que no gracias por todo**

**-estamos para servirle**

Llegaos a la habitación de Bella, entre y ella estaba recién desayunando la salude con un beso, la enfermera le explico lo mismo a mí, después entro el doctor y nos dio otras indicaciones  
**- Buenos días Sra. Cullen, como se siente hoy**

**- mejor doctor desde que se que me voy de este lugar**

**- pues le felicito dentro de una hora se ira**

**- gracias doctor**

**- bueno antes que su esposo se dirija a cancelar todo. Les tengo que dar una noticia, Reneesme es alérgica a la nuez y maní, si consume este alimento puede intoxicarse, por eso procuren cuidar su dieta**

**- pero doctor mi niña es sana**

**- bueno Bella eso se da por herencia, quien de la familia tiene alergia**

**- pues mi familia doctor pero nunca yo eh presentado porque mi hija si**

**-pues son casos muy comunes, así que lo podemos controlar con medicamentos, bueno me retiro linda tarde**

**- Edward amor escuchaste, esto debe ser una mentira**

**- Mi amor tranquila no es algo grave**

**- lo se pero me da miedo que le pase algo**

**- Shhh amor no digas nada mira toma a Reneesme , porque voy a pagar la cuenta, mi vida te tengo una sorpresita.**

**- Edward**

**- Bueno me voy**

**- Odio que me hagas eso**

**- LES AMO….**

* * *

QUE TAL LES PARECIO EL NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO EN REALIDAD LAS VACACIONES SE HAN APLAZADO MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE PENSE


	17. PERRA DANELY

**Prov. Bella**

****_Edward me había dejado a mi Nessi, mientras el pagaba la cuenta, que más me gusta de él es sus sorpresas, pero eso me desespera un poco, lo reconozco soy una impaciente todas las sorpresas que me ha dado hasta hoy han sido agradables, pero no quiero que esta sea la excepció admiro al recordar que hace unos meses atrás no lo podía ver y hay si no lo veo en 5 minutos me siento vacía, será que Edward siempre estuvo destinado a ser mi ángel guardián, en quien yo siempre debía confiar._

_No hay día en que me no me arrepienta cuantas veces lo rechace, me siento mal tengo ganas de golpearme, se con eso no mejorare el pasado pero creo que será un alivio para mí._

- **Nessi Nessi no sabes cómo nos has cambiado la vida, eres nuestra bebe, nuestro pedacito de cielo, si te pierdo nose que me pasaría, no sabes cómo le pones a tu papa. -** este es echo con amor - **Sabes mi vida como lo conocí a tu papi, fue algo extraño pero hermoso** - mi bebe me regalo una muequita.

- **Imagínate que nos casamos sin amor, pero al final como tu papito logro enamorarme con cada detalle que me iba dando cada día de mi vida, no sabes cómo me ha consentido es el mejor papi que pude imaginar para ti mi Nessi.**

****Mi Nessi bostezo, sabía que mi bebe tenía que dormir le acomode en mi regazo y le cante una nana que mi mama me cantaba, ella cerro sus ojitos, y se durmió.  
Verla dormir a mi bebe era hermoso, solo veía en ella a Edward, en nuestro amor como ha pasado el tiempo, no me imagino como hubiera sido mi vida sin Edward, y en especial sin mi Nessi pero lo que vino a mi mente es que meses atrás en mi boda casi me escapo de la casa, porque no soportaba la idea de casarme con él pero gracias a días me detuvo Rose y Alice, a ella les debo hoy mi felicidad, hay como extraño a mis ñañitas.

**Flash back**

**- Porque papa, porque me hiciste eso**

**- es por tu bien Bella **

**- No te entiendo, te odio**

**- ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero algún día me lo agradecerás**

**- Como quieres que te agradezca que me alejes del amor de mi vida**

**- Bella no voy a decir más sobre el asunto**

**- Papa no me hagas esto sabes que no lo soportare**

**- Bella entiende**

**- Papa te odio** - trate de irme pero alguien me dio un abrazo era mi madre, René

**- Bella amor te apoyo**

**- Mama no quiero casarme con el**

**- lo sé hija pero no puedo hacer nada**

**- Mama ayúdame a escapar**

**- no hija no hullas de tus problemas**

**- Si no me quieres ayudar lo haré solo**

- **Bella no hagas nada estúpido**

**- Porque no**

**- porque me matarías a mí**

**- Mama no me digas eso**

**- además vas a decepcionar a tu padre**

**- El es el que me decepciono**

**- entiende tu papa no hace las cosas por malo**

**- Entonces lo hace por bueno...?**

**- no, lo hace por tu bien**

**- No no lo voy a soportar**

**- hija porque no haces un esfuerzo por querer a ese muchacho**

**- No, no, no y no mama**

**- porque hija nos haces esto**

**- Mama lo siento pero no quiero sufrir como mis hermanas**

**- que dices hija no has vitos Rose es feliz ama a su esposo**

**- Pero eso no cambia respecto a Alice**

**- Bella ellos están planeando en tener un hijo**

**- Pero, pero**

**- Bella, Jacob es un capricho **

**- No lo es**

**- a quien quieres engañar lo que te da miedo es enamorarte de otro hombre y sabes a quien me refiero**

**- Mama prefiero quedarme solterona que hacer eso**

**- estas segura**

**- Si mama**

**- bueno hija te dejo para que pienses mejor las cosas**

**- Gracias mama nose que me haría sin ti**

**- te amo hija no lo olvides**

**-  
**- **Bella quiero hablar contigo**

**- Y ahora que quieres papa. Genial ahora con que me va a salir mi papa**

**- entiende hija que me duelo lo que me haces**

**- Hacer que papa**

**- esto, tu manera de juzgarme**

**- No te juzgo papa solo que, que**

**- solo que Bella**

**- Solo que no quiero a ese tal Edward**

**- hija Jacob no es un buen muchacho te lo digo porque lo mande a averiguar**

**- Papa cómo pudiste, no quiero hablar más del tema**

**- Hija es por tu bien, compréndenme**

**- Comprender que papa**

**- que te amo y no soportaría que te hagan daño**

**- Jajá papa es lo que ahora tu mismo me haces**

**- no Bella no te hago daño, lo único que hago es enderezar tu camino**

**- Papa déjame en paz, me casare con Edward pero eso si olvídate de tener un nieto por parte mía**

**- Bella no me hagas esto**

****Salí corriendo del despacho a mi recamara, ahí estaba solo, sin saber qué hacer. De mis ojos salían lagrimas de dolor, había un gran odio en mi ser no sabía como sacarlo, todo este sufrimiento era gracias a Edward Cullen maldito seas grite en mi habitación, pero no sacaba el dolor de mi ser.

Tome lo primero que vi de mis cajones, pero cuando quise sacar mis ahorros cayeron las fotos de Jacob y de mi, llore mucho y las guarde entre mi ropa de la maleta, pero cuando seguí buscando haber sino había más recuerdos, me tope con las fotos de Edward, las que me dieron para que lo conozca, las rompí una por una y la queme.

En pronto acabaron mis lagrimas llame a rose pero no me contesto, llame a Alice pero no a ella le deje un recado diciendo que me voy a port ángeles, porque no me voy a casar.  
Baje por mi ventana, pero me caí, lo que me faltaba me pare con mucha dificultad y camine varias cuadras tome un taxi y le pedí que me lleve al terminal, el accedió y en cuestión de minutos llegamos. Me ayudo bajar las maletas, le di su propina y me dirigí compre el boleto y me dirigí a la sala 5, pero maldición lo que me faltaba Mike Newton un ex pretendiente

**- hey Bella como estas**

**- Hola Mike bien gracias**

**- y que haces por estos rumbos**

**- Me voy a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones**

**- pero dime qué tal se siente casarme con el multimillonario Cullen**

**- Digamos que me siento feliz**

**- Bueno adiós Bellita te quiero mucho**

**- Adiós**

**UNA HORA DESPUES**

****Faltaban como una media hora y mi bus salía, pero escuche como Alice llego con Jasper de la mano, llego me abrazo - **no te vayas** - como yo estaba en carro ella tomo mis llaves y me llevo a mi auto.

Jasper ayudo a subir mis maletas y el se fue en su carro.

**- Alice porque me detienes que te pasa**

**- Bella no te das cuentas que cometes un error**

**- Como que cometo un error**

**- pues Jacob no es como piensas**

**- Tú también con lo mismo**

**- si no quiero que sufras**

**- Pero yo amo a Jake y nose que haría sin el**

**- no lo amas Bella**

**- Si lo ama **

**- a quien quieres engañar con eso**

**- A nadie en realidad, saque de mi maleta las fotos y le mostré, ella los tomo y les prendió fuego**

**- Alice que te pasa**

**- desecho tu pasado**

**- Como me puedes hacer esto**

**- Lo hago porque te quiero y vamos a que duermas en mi casa**

**- Gracias a Alice hoy tengo una gran familia, te debo una ñañita**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**- mi vida, ya está todo listo vamos a nuestro hogar. **Me acerque y le di un Besito, **- como digas amor**

**- Bella te tengo una sorpresa**

- **Me das una pista**

**- no seas impaciente**

**- Está bien te amo**

- **yo también te amo** - Escuchamos llorar a Reneesme Edward la tomo en brazos y la calmo - **papa sexi**

- **gracias mamita jajá**

****Edward saco todo, lo puso en su auto, me ayudo a subir luego coloco a Nessi en el asiento trasero, llegamos a la casa y al igual tomo a Nessi en brazos.

**- Edward amor y las maletas**

**- después las bajo ahora la sorpresa**

**- Pase en la casa pero lo que no me gusto, que era la misma chica del vuelo**

**- Edward mi vida, vamos a ser papas, tengo 3 meses de embarazo**

**- que te pasa Tanya nunca te eh tocado deja de mentir**

**- Edward que es esta sorpresa.** - Tome en mis brazos a Nessi y le quite las llaves de su auto y me dirigí a la casa de mis padres no lo soportaba, Edward me engaño, mi Edward.  
Llegue a mi casa, mi mama me ayudo, le explique - te puedes quedar y cuentas con mi apoyo.

**- hija que paso**

**- Mama Edward me fu infiel**

**- hija eso no es verdad todo el tiempo estuvo contigo, además según esa chica cuantos meses tiene de embarazo**

**- Tiene 3 meses**

**- hija pero en ese tiempo Uds. estaban de luna miel**

**- Mama tienes toda la razón eh desconfiado de mi esposo y no le di derecho a defenderse**

**- hija ese hombre vale oro**

**- Tienes razón soy una tonta**

**- pero puedes corregir el error**

**- Tienes razón mañana hablare con Edward **

**- hija no creas en todo lo que te dicen**

**- Está bien**

**- hija que haces aquí**

**- Hola papa**

**- hija que paso porque estas con Nessi aquí y tu marido**

- **Tuvimos un mal entendido**

**- si no te importa lo voy a llamar para que este más tranquilo**

**- Como gustes papa**

**- pero dime que fue**

**- Pensé que me fue infiel**

- **hijita eso es una vil mentira ese muchacho no te ha sido infiel ni con la mirada** -

mi papa solo me abrazo.

- **Lose y no sabes cuan arrepentida estoy por haber desconfiado de el**

- **hija ese muchacho vale oro, no lo desprecies**. - Mi papa lo llamo y lo dijo que estoy con ellos Edward dijo que me pasara a dejar lo necesario para Nessi y mañana hablaremos. Pero cuando llegue le voy a pedir perdón, y quiero dormir con él en mi habitación, no puedo vivir sin él, que tonta que fui, tengo que recuperar su amor...

**Prov. Tanya**

_Llegue a forks, pero no sé como Edward le gusta este pueblucho mugriento, pero espero que Bellita Bells o como se llame esa perra, me crea todo. Quiero que Edward viva conmigo en la gran manzana, se que el también sienté algo por mi se le notaba, quien no va a caer en mis manos, he tenido, tengo y tendré a los hombres que quiera solo por capricho. Tome un Taxi, le explique la ruta me llevo, baje pero me di cuenta que estaba lejos de la casa de él, porque se vino a vivir por el bosque, para eso existe la ciudad. Los tacones me mataban, camine por unos minutos, encontré una casa pero no era la de él, salió un chico muy lindo, moreno y tenía un cuerpo fenomenal. Quien creería que en este pueblucho de mala muerte albergara a estos bellísimos muñecos._

__- **Hola perdón me podrías ayudar**

**- Hola si claro, en que te puedo servir**

**- Necesito encontrar la casa de Edward Cullen** - su gesto le cambio, hizo una cara de asco

**- ammm pues la del fondo, como para que le buscas**

**- Bueno es que es de negocios**

**- a ok, por cierto soy Jacob **

**- Mucho gusto soy Tanya -** le di un beso, a manera de salude**. **

**- Muchas gracias**

**- de nada linda**

****Comencé de nuevo a caminar, al fin llegue, la casa estaba amueblada y tenía todo lo que se necesitaba, observe por la ventana, pero no había nadie maldición, pero para mí fortuna la ventana estaba entre abierta, me cole a la casa.  
Recorrí toda la casa, pero no había rastro de él, llegue a las reamaras, abrí puerto por puerta pero nada, cuando llegue a la habitación de Edward y de la perra esa lo primero que hice fue destruir una foto y vi las pertenencias de él, su colonia era tan deliciosas con razón le da un toque especial.  
Escuche un ruido de una llantas que rechinaban en la entrada, corrí para la sala de invitados espere, ella abrió la puerta ella entro como la reina y al momento que me vio, la alegría se esfumo cuanto me hubiera gustado tomarle una foto. La cara de Edward solo estaba confundida.  
- **Edward estoy embarazada -** fui lo único que dije y la tonta se lo creyó corrió y se fue de la casa, pensé me iba a dar más guerra, que patética me facilito el camino...

**Prov. Edward**

****_Todo estaba lista, mi muñecas tendrían una sorpresa, mi bebe tendría su cuarto propio, mientras que a Bella le prepararía un cena romántica, les ayude a bajar pero cuando Bella entro se congelo, yo no supe lo que era, hasta que me asome lo suficiente y vi de quien se trataba.  
Sinceramente pensaba que se trataba de Jacob, pero Tanya, que hacia aquí, no no esto debe ser una pesadilla, trata de hallar una razón para dar el porqué de su llegada a Forks, a mi casa y a la de mis mujeres.  
Tanya era una vieja amiga pero nada mas pero porque viene, se que siempre me insinuó que sentía algo por mí, pero yo nunca le eh dicho un sí o le dado esperanzas, demonios qué carajo está pasando._

__**Flash Back **

_Eran las 7 de la mañana, me fui caminando a mi parque preferido, pero cuando veo como una chica se cae al suelo. Yo como caballero la ayude a pararse, pero se había lastimado el tobillo, entonces le ayude a sentarse en una banca hasta que llego la ambulancia y le ayuden a sanar.  
Desde día me hice amigo pero ella mal interpretaba mi amor de amigo, un día me robo un beso, pero de eso no paso, los días pasaron desde ese incidente. Pero ella no se daba por vencida hasta que me dijo que me quería, pero yo le dije que nunca le podre corresponder y no se la tomo de la mejor forma, que pena por ella._

__**- hola Edward**

**- Hola Tanya**

**- Edward te quiero tanto desde que te vi en el parque**

**- Tanya nose que decir**

**- dime que me quieres como yo lo hago**

**- No Tanya no te quiero**

**- porque me lastimas**

**- No es eso sino prefiero ser sincero y no tener malos entendidos**

**- es que alguien más en tu vida verdad**

**- Bueno no por el momento pero nose Tanya**

**- si tienes alguien mas**

- **Tanya tranquila además, yo no te debo dar cuentas de lo que hago**

**- eres injusto**

**- Yo solo te veo como una amiga nada más**

**- pero lo podemos intentar**

**- No Tania yo no juego con las chicas**

**- Te juro Edward que uno de estos días me vas a amar**

**- Como quieras pero déjame en paz**

**- y nuestra amistad**

****- **Esa supuesta amistad se acaba, porque no me consideras un amigo sino algo mas, bueno chao Tanya**

**Fin del Flashback**

****Seguía congelado en el piso, no podía mover un musculo, solo sentí como vela me quitaba las llaves y llevaba a Nessi al carro cuando la quise alcanzar era demasiado tarde ya se haya alejado, me sentí mal, pero regrese a la casa y le reclame todo a Tanya quería explicaciones. Estaba toda tranquila como si no hubiera pasado nada, que le pasa, como la deteste y la odio, si pierdo a Bella y a mi Nessi me mato.

**- Edward mi vida como estas**

**- Que como estoy, que no ves que acabo de perder a mi vida**

**- no seas exageradito**

**- Te aborrezco**

**- si ya ves a ver cómo me vas a rogar que te ame**

**- No no yo solo amo a Bella y a mi Bebe**

**- no mentira me amas a mi**

**- Estás loca, nunca y jamás te amare**

**- esta Edward me la pagas y muy duro**

**- Como quieras maldita loca**

****Ella azoto la puerta, sentí por un momento paz y alivio, pero mi corazón reclamaba la ausencia de mis princesas, estaba como un zombi no sabía qué hacer solo estaba mirando a la ventana, solo vi como anocheció muy lento, pero no era lo mismo. Hasta que me sacaron de mis pensamientos era el teléfono de mi casa

**- hola**

**- Hola Edward como estas**

**- como estas Charlie**

**- Bien muchacho solo te quiero decir que Bella y mi nieta están aquí**

**- oh muchas gracias por avisar, estoy muy preocupado, hemos tenido un mal entendido**

**- Lo sé hijo, tu nunca le harías eso, espero que arreglen las cosas**

**- gracias de nuevo, dígale a Bella que paso en unos 30 minutos para levarle ropa y lo necesario para Nessi**

**- Claro hijo**

**- y si no es mucha molestia, me puede decir como esta Bella**

**- Pues está un poco alterada, pero le hemos tranquilizado ahora está en tus manos hacer las pases**

**- no sabe cuánto deseo eso**

**- Bueno hijo te deseo suerte y ya sabes esta también es tu casa**

**- muchas gracias, me despido voy a arreglar todo**

Me sentí muy feliz, corrí a la recamara separe todo o que Bella necesita y tome la otra pañalera, además lleve unos chupones, pañales, para que mi bebe este muy bien mimada.  
Salí puse las cosas en el compartimiento de taxi y nos dirigimos a la casa de ella, cuando llegamos pito, pero no sabía qué hacer estaba en blanco.

**Prov. Bella**

****Escuche un pito desconocido pero no sabía quién era me asome con cuidado y ahí estaba muy triste, se me rompió el corazón, baje muy rápido y antes de que timbrara estaba pegada a la puerta solo quería besarlo y pedirle perdón, cuando timbro, abrí y ahí estaba con su carita de preocupación y tristeza, le hice un gesto para que pasara, el hizo caso.

**- Edward**

**- Shhh yo no tengo nada con ella**

**- lo se **

**- Entonces porque te fuiste**

**- es que pensé que podía ser verdad y temía perderte**

**- Eso nunca pasara mí amor**

- **te amo**. - Por primer vez me abalance hacia él y le le robe un beso y así nos reconciliamos...

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO..


End file.
